Moonlight
by JoannaMC21
Summary: Meet Nessi and Chris. Chris is a vampire while Nessi grew up with her werewolf friends in La Push. But a sudden move to Forks causes them to meet, and fall in love. Will this story of forbidden love last the ancient resentment between Vampires and Wolves?
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight  
****Co-written by: Kaorulover21 and Tsukiyomi929  
KL: Hello Everyone! This is Kaorulover21 here!  
TY: And Tsukiyomi929 is here too!  
KL: And were here to bring you our first Twilight Fanfic!  
TY: Yep featuring our OC's as the main characters!  
KL: This fic started out as our RP for fun but then we had the idea to post it on Fanfiction!  
TY: It was very fun to do, we came up with so many ideas that it will seem that we will never stop.  
KL: Partially because our inspiration came from the great Stephenie Meyer herself!  
TY: With that being said here is our Disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to us, if it did we would so keep Edward and Jacob for ourselves, but alas that is not the case. The only people we own are the teachers, Amy, Nessi, Richard and Chris! Every other Twilight character belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

Enjoy!  
----- 

Golden eyes flickered with an annoyed stare.  
"So why am I going to school today again?" he asked his brother Richard.  
Richard growled, "Cause I said so! You have to get out of high school damnit! Now get going. Don't want to be late for your first day" he said mockingly.  
Chris growled and grabbed his bag and stomped out the door with his keys in his hand. Jumping into his Aston Martin, he sped to school. When he climbed out of the car, he noticed a girl who was very beautiful. _Who is that?_ He though to himself, shaking his head he turned and walked into the school to meet up with his friends Edward and Bella who were still in school but it was their last year there at forks.  
-----  
Nessi looked at her schedule for the fifth time that morning still ranting in her mind on why her brother Jared had insisted that she be enrolled into Forks High School, she thought it was a utterly useless idea. Did her brother enjoy torturing her? Back at La Push she was looking forward to starting the school year with her childhood, friends until Jared woke her up one morning with her bags packed and told that she would be living with their older cousin Amy down in Forks. The reason being: Jared was going to have the house remodeled to make space for Kim (his wife) and any future children they would have in the future. Now she loved her brother and Kim very much and would love to see their kids running around the house, but why did they have to kick her out of it! Nessi sighed. The only comfort she had at the moment was that Jared was spending his nights with Sam Uley while the house was being remodeled. Nessi quietly giggled. The first bell of the day rang and Nessi hurried to her first period praying she wouldn't get lost.  
-----  
Chris looked at his schedule and walked to his first class. Language arts. It was his worse subject so he walked kind of slowly to it. When he got there, he saw Bella and Edward sitting in the back row.  
"Hey what's up guys?" Edward shrugged and Bella sighed.  
"Nothing much really, hey did you hear about the new girl from La Push? She just transferred here."  
Edward growled lightly when he heard la push but said nothing.  
"No I didn't but we're sure to hear about it later today."  
Chris sat down next to Bella and placed his bag in the seat next to him. Class had just begun when there was a knock at the door. The teacher walked over to it and opened it and a girl walked in looking rather shy.  
"Everyone this is Neshoba she is new this semester from la push. So please say hello and Neshoba tell us a little about yourself."  
The teacher turned towards his computer to put something in it as she talked.  
"Umm well I'm 17 and oh you can call me Nessi for short. I just moved her a few days ago, and that's pretty much it." she said softly.  
The teacher nodded and pointed to a desk in the back.  
"You can sit in the back next to...Christopher." Nessi nodded and moved to the back row and Chris moved his backpack from the seat and turned away from her.  
-----  
After taking her seat, Nessi did not even take one glace towards her surrounding members, even though when speaking to the entire class she was shy, but in reality, she just kept to herself, unless when her friends surrounded her then she could never shut up. But that wasn't going to happen here all her friends were back in La Push. Nessi open her LA textbook to the page assigned, she glanced at it for a few seconds then rolled her eyes, _Psh we've already read this back in La Push! -sighs- why am I here? Jared I'm going to kill you when I come back home! _Is what she thought to herself yet her faced showed no emotion, but Edward caught every bit of her thought and quietly laughed to himself. Bella looked confused and Chris just rolled his eyes. Nessi glanced once at the teacher noticed, he wasn't paying attention and she whipped out her sketchbook and began drawing completely not caring for the day's lesson. The whole class went like that, and then the bell rang. Nessi began to gather her books and placed them in her backpack.  
-----  
Chris had looked at Nessi's schedule while she at next to him and noticed that he had all of his classes with her. _Perfect_ he thought as he shook his head. Looking over at Edward he saw a smug look on his face and he growled softly. _I know you can hear me Edward. don't toy with my mind. she's different, she smells strange._ Edward gave him a confused look and then looked away. Bella had glanced at him too and noticed the stench but she didn't dare think about it cause she knew Edward would read her mind. Sighing she turned to the teacher and took note and soon it was the end of class.  
"Bye Chris." she said gathering her books and walking out with Edward following her. "Hi Nessi was it? Would you like me to show you where you classes are? I see we have the same schedule." he asked smoothly.

"Hm? You want to accompany to my next class?" Nessi looked at Chris suspiciously.  
"Uh Yeah I noticed that you and I have the same schedule so it's only fair that I help you around being new and all..." Chris, to avoid being misunderstood looked Nessi straight in her eyes.

Chris stared into her eyes so that she wouldn't misunderstand him and he noticed what beautiful eyes she had. _She is really beautiful actually,_ he thought as he waiting for her answer.

Nessi quickly pondered what could this guy, who she barely knew, would want with her. Nessi knew she was a natural introvert, meaning she avoided contact with anyone she didn't know and when someone did approach her, like Christopher, she went into high alert suspecting everything about him. Her original plan was to quickly make it to her second period as to avoid having to introduce herself to the class once again, but Chris had caught up with her in the hallway and asked to accompany her to class.  
Chris now looked at Nessi, worried he accidentally frightened her speechless.  
"Um Nessi? It's alright you can say no...I'll leave you alone..." _but I don't want to..._  
Nessi came out of her wandering thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh sorry about that I have a habit of zoning out...um yeah you can show me around my classes-" **RING!** "Shoot! I'm going to be late!"  
Chris chuckled "Heh no worries there I'll get us in time here take my hand..."  
"Um okay" Nessi was confused on what Chris planned to do but she really wanted to get to class on time no matter what it took. She took his hand.

"Cool" And with that Chris sped through the nearly empty hallways, but Nessi noticed his speed was too fast to be a normal run to class, to her it seemed to borderline flying. To any innocent bystanders Nessi and Chris would just seem like a blur but would definitely feel the sharp wind they left behind.  
And as soon as they went, Chris abruptly stopped. Nessi didn't have time to stop so she roughly bumped into Chris. "Ow sorry Chris I couldn't stop..."

"It's alright its my fault I did go a little too fast heh." **RING!** "Shoot I only made it in time, looks like you do have to introduce yourself to the class again Nessi"  
Chris grinned. _What has this girl done to me...I never offer help by running at vampire speed!_  
"Oh great more humiliation!" Nessi whined.  
"Hm you seem more talkative.." noted Chris.  
"Psh well get used to it, according to our schedules your stuck with me all day and now since I want to get to know you I wont shut up, I consider you my friend now"  
"A friend?" Chris raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
Nessi didn't respond she flushed red at the term, she was shy, and making friends wasn't an easy task for her to do.  
"Would Mr. Kingston and Miss. Atera like to join the rest of the class?"  
Chris responded, "Sorry Mr. Shulp but Nessi here is new and I was just showing her around."  
"I see, well you're both here now so please take your seat at the back of the class."  
Nessi squeaked in surprise, "you mean I don't have to introduce myself to the class?"  
"Not unless you want to, I already have you on my rooster so please Miss. Atera just take your seat."  
"Sweetness!"  
"Ha well your saved from this class Nessi" Said Chris quietly laughing to himself by her reaction.  
At their seats, Nessi forgot which class she was currently in. And Mr. Shulp wasted no time to remind her. "Now class if you turn your Trigonometry Books to page 288 and the study of Radicals..."  
Nessi panicked, _Oh no! Math!_ She looked at Chris and thought _Save me! _But to no avail, he didn't understand her worried expression. The class came and went with Nessi not understand anything Mr. Shulp said. She groaned.  
"Ready for our next class?" Chris asked. Nessi looked at her schedule, she smiled brightly. "Yes! We have Art next!"  
"but then we have Gym" Chris added. And Nessi groaned again. Chris laughed.  
-----  
When they reached art class Chris headed to the back of the room, grabbed Nessi, and pulled her into a chair.  
"Eep!" she fell into the chair and turned to look at Chris who was looking away.  
She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and listened to the teacher give the first assignment. Walking over and grabbing a canvas and a tabletop easel, he began to paint his first masterpiece.  
"So what are you going to paint Nessi?"  
He asked not looking away from his project and at the same time not showing her what it was.

Nessi pouted. "No! For once I have no idea what to draw...by the way" Nessi raised her eyebrow, "What are you drawing? You looks so focused"  
"Ah its a secret now don't move"  
"Oh well geez that right there doesn't make it a secret anymore...Wait Don't draw me!" Nessi quickly covers her face with her sketchbook.  
"Aw come on Nessi! You're my perfect model! Now Sit"  
Nessi blush at Chris's comment and she stayed put. Two minutes later, she was bored out of her mind. "Ahhhh Chriiiss! Aren't you done yet? sitting is sooo boring! I have ADD! Uh I really want to draw...you're not listening are you?"  
"Nope, hold still I'm almost done" Nessi pouted.  
By this time, Ms. Kindra the art teacher was curious as to what Christopher was drawing so she peeked in to see what was going on. She gasped.  
"Oh my Chris! I didn't know you had so much talent! Magnificent work! You really captured her expression in this portrait. Good work oh you too Nessi for being such a cute model!"  
Nessi was confused, "Huh!"  
Chris figured it was time to show her the finished drawing, he turned the canvas around.  
"..."  
Chris asked, "You don't like it?"  
"...is that really me? I looks ..wow..."  
Chris smiled. " I really liked your pouting expression so I just had to draw it"  
RING! The bell rang and Nessi was brought out of her admiration of Chris's artwork.  
"Ah! Noooo!" she cried realizing what time it was. Chris grinned,  
"That's right Nessi...Its Time For GYM!"  
"Nooooooo you cant make me gooooooooo!"  
Is already being dragged away to the gym for class.  
In Gym Class:  
Nessi is grumbling to herself complain that Gym is a waste of time and wishes she were still in art. Chris just found her amusing and couldn't stop himself from smiling. _What has this girl done to me? I find myself smiling more than I ever have...Ever! And her blood...it smells delicious yet I don't have the urge to bite her...I think it has something to do with her smell but I cant place my finger on what it is...what could it be?_  
As soon as the class was settled Couch Nunn introduced himself and Nessi thought, he seemed too nice a gym teacher to actually teach the dreaded subject. Then he said what they would be playing that day: Prisonball. Nessi jumped up hyper because she actually enjoyed this game. _Yes! Finally, something I know how to do and not look stupid doing it! Bring it on!_ Chris looked at her shocked because hadn't she just seconds ago grumbling to herself on the many ways she hates this class? Nessi innocently looked at Chris and it sent shivers down his spine which added to the shock he already felt.  
"Alright this round of Prisonball will be played as.." counts the number of students, " as Boys vs. Girls now form your teams!" The couch blew his whistle. "YES! Muahahahaha! You are going down Chris! hahah!" and with that Nessi moved to the side of the Gym to where the girls were huddled. All the time being Chris wonders to himself _What the heck just happened!_

Chris just stared at Nessi who right now was jumping for joy on the other side of the gym. Shrugging he decided to just hang back in the back of the team and dodge for now. He glanced at the clock. _Ugh history next. Thank god this is the longest period of the day._ He was still staring at Nessi when the coach blew the whistle to get lined up and ready. He glanced at her once more and was slightly frightened by the evil smirk on her face.

TWEET!  
Couch Nunn blew his whistle and the game began. All the girls quickly huddled behind Nessi and three other girls whose names Chris couldn't quite remember. It didn't matter that most of the girls were hiding because the ball had landed on their side of the court. Sensing there to be chaos in the court soon Chris decided to move to the back of the crowd and watch as the game progressed.  
It was a smart decision for no sooner had Chris concealed himself from Nessi mischievous stare that all hell broke loose.  
Bam! Nessi threw the ball at one of the frontline guys who were daring enough to try and steal the ball from the girls. No such luck he got clobber.  
Bam! Nessi once again threw the ball this time to the guys stomach.  
Bam! The guys back.  
Bam! The arm.  
Bam! The leg.  
Bam! the other arm.  
Bam! the other leg.  
Bam! his butt.  
Bam! you don't want to know. ouch.  
Bam! the poor guys face.  
Bam! the back of his head.  
As the boys were being massacred one by one Chris noticed that each time Nessi hit her target that the ball bounced right back into the girls side of the court leaving the boys no chance to retaliate. _How is it that an average girl like Nessi be so strong? What is she!_ Chris was both fascinated and frighten by Nessi. All too soon Chris found himself alone on the court with only Nessi's smirk to accompany him. _Oh shi-!_ Frantically thinking on how to avoid Nessi aim Chris was at a loss of moves.  
"hahah Looks like its only you and me Chris! Well the seven other guys behind you don't count, their too scared out of their wits to help you..." Nessi pulled her innocent smile.  
_She's right about that...the 'men' behind me are too scared to move well I guess there's only one way out of this_  
"go Nessi! You can do it! Yeah we believe in you!" the girls behind Nessi cheered her on.  
"You can do it Chris! Stand up and be a man!" _Psh like that is any help from guys like you and technically I'm not a man...more like vampire_  
"alright Chris here it comes! Sorry in advance for hurting you!" yelled Nessi.  
Luckily for Chris the couch blew his whistle announcing that class was over.  
"What no way! You got to be kidding us Coach!" cried the fellow students. Nessi on the other hand was in midway position of throwing the Prisonball. _Ahh! I'm going to fall! Balance...not...steady..going..to..fall!_ But Nessi didn't fall Chris was right there to her stand up.  
"how-d you...I could of sworn you were over there..?"  
Chris laughed, "hahaha I'm fast Nessi very fast."  
"I'll say! I didn't even see you come over here! glad you did though" she smiled.  
After Nessi finished dressing she left the locker room and went to Chris who had a very gloomy face.  
"What happened to you? You look like someone died."  
Chris sighed. "We have History next my worst subject...-sighs-"  
"History! I love History!"  
Chris glared at Nessi.  
"What I do! It is so much easier to understand than math! Ugh!"  
"No its boring! It's the same stuff over and over again! It's boring! And besides they cut out all the interesting details!"  
"well I'll agreed with you on that but that's why I like to do my own research of the subject as well"  
"Are you mad! To do more history than what we already have to deal with...you are one weird girl..."  
They continued arguing the aspects of history all the way to class.  
"..well you could say I'm so interested in history is because of all the stories and legends I heard as a child they fascinate me!"  
"Stories? legends? Do pray tell I'm curious"  
"Well as you know I come from La Push and there we kids grow up hearing the legends of our ancestors who turned into _werewolves_ and their epic battles against the cold ones..." Nessi continued her story but Chris wasn't listening. The cold ones she mentioned, he knew what they actually referred to..his kind..._vampires_  
Chris pondered. _So Nessi is from the Quentilete tribe..should of guessed by her scent...the werewolf pack...she might not be one herself but her relatives must be so that's why he scent throws me off and I don't feel the need to drink her blood...but yet I cant resist...Nessi why? why did you have to be one of the Quintelets...I...I...I..._ unconsciously Chris began to reach out for Nessi, her back turned to him unaware of the thirst in his eyes. Nessi turned.  
"Chris are you alright you seem a bit agitated...is everything okay?"  
Chris snapped out of his daze. "Huh? What oh hey sorry Nessi lets head into class..."  
"Alright..."  
History was just about to be an even longer class for Chris to tolerate.  
-----  
"I can't believe on the first day of school the teacher assigned us a project."  
Chris said as he slammed his locker shut and put his backpack back on his back. Nessi sighed,  
"well at least you got partnered with me so there isn't really anything that bad."  
Chris sighed and looked at the sky. _That's what you think Nessi_  
As they walked to their next class Chris glanced around as he got a suddenly chill and suddenly froze in the middle of the hallway. _Why is she here?_ He thought.  
The figure at the end of the hallway smirked at him and disappeared.  
"Chris? Are you okay?" Nessi asked turning back towards him. He shook his head and grabbed her hand,  
"Lets go the bell is going to ring soon." He pulled her towards class not once letting go of her hand. RING  
RING  
RING  
RING  
"Just in time." He said as he pulled her to the seats in the back row.  
"Hey I was thinking back to our conversation in history. what's your view on **the cold ones **? He asked leaning back in his chair into the sunlight where his skin began to glow slightly. He noticed this quickly and slammed his chair back down and leaned onto the desk as his skin turned normal. _That was way to close_ this was going to be a long day if he kept doing things in front of her that could give him away.

"Hm the cold ones? Well I guess I see them as-"  
"Alright class settle down! And take out your Physics book to Chapter 7 the study of Gravity.." Announced Mr. Devon the science teacher.  
Nessi just stared at the teacher wide-eyed.  
"Does there seem to a problem Miss. Atera?"  
Chris looked at Nessi, noticing she wasn't going to answer the teacher anytime soon he butted in. "Uh Mr. Devon, Nessi here is just uh a bit distraught she mentioned to me before that she wasn't very good at Science so is it alright if I work with her?"  
"Hm yes I suppose since she is new and all she might need to catch up, yes Mr. Kingston you have my permission...Now class if you look here.."  
Nessi still hasn't moved from her spot. Chris sighed and proceeded to pinch her. "OW!" "Yes Miss. Atera?" "Uh nothing I uh got a sharp paper cut...heheheh..." Nessi turns and punches Chris on the arm.  
-whisper- "Geez Chris did ya have to pinch so hard? I think its going to leave a bruise!"  
Chris laughed "No it wont stop being a crybaby"  
"I am not!"  
"are too"  
"are not!"  
"Are too and we both know whose going to win" he smirked. _teasing her is so much fun_  
"hmph!" Nessi pouts.  
Chris just laughed. "anyway Nessi you were telling me about the cold ones...what is your view on them?"  
"Oh yeah my view! Well as I was saying before I think their alright in my book at least"  
"Your book?"  
"Yeah see everyone else in the pack think the cold ones are well _intimidating_ I see no reason why though"  
" _Intimidating_ why do they find us I mean _Them_ intimidating?"  
"Hm...I guess it has to do with the story of the cold one who threaten our ancestors those many years ago, the cold one massacred and drank all of the blood of its victims and was only able to be defeated by the sacrifice of the Third Wife. Of course the pack say their not intimidated out loud but secretly I know hahaha"  
Chris pondered. "Nessi who is 'the pack' your always referring to? it seems as if you were talking about a werewolf pack itself..." _of course I know there is one but I want to know is why she's talking about them so openly...could it be..that she knows?_  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know I was doing that uh of course their no pack! hahahaha -looks away- its just that my brother and I, our group of friends grew up making believe we were werewolves so we called ourselves 'The pack' as you so call it hahahahah" _Major Oops! I'm not suppose to say anything about the pack! I can't let my only friend in this freaking isolated place think there are real werewolves! Jared is so going to kill me if he found out I almost let the secret of the pack out! but then I was going to kill him so its only fair hahaha_  
Chris noticed the change of tone in Nessi voice he knew she was lying but if it meant that she didn't know he was a vampire then he would believe her lie knowing full well of the secret to her pack she has to hold.  
The rest of the class period went quietly. soon the dismissal bell ran.  
"Finally the school day is over!" said Nessi stretching out her arms.  
"hahah yeah but overall it was a good day..." replied Chris.  
Nessi smiled. "Yeah it was way better than what I hoped for!"  
"and why is that?" Chris already knew her answer.  
"...because I met you!" Nessi stands up and Hugs Chris tightly.  
Chris stood in shock he was not expecting Nessi to hug him. Now at such close proximity he could smell her delicious blood just begging him to drink. _Crap! she's hugging me! what do I do? her blood...so sweet...no! I must not give into the monster within! Damn why didn't I take that hunting trip yesterday? oh no! she going to feel my cold skin! Ah she might figure out I'm a Vamp-_  
"Oops! Sorry Chris I guess I just overexcited! haha sorry sorry!" Nessi blushed. Chris just stood in shock, but he quickly overcame it.  
"Uh yeah! No worries! hahaha! anyway you uh got a ride home?"  
"well my cousin was going to pick me up but are you offering?"  
"Yeah you know just as a gesture as your first friend in Forks"  
"alright!" Nessi smiled.

"Come on then" He pointed to his Aston martin and grabbed her hand and drug her to the car. _I almost lost my cool back there. If she hugs me like that again I don't know if I will be able to hold back my thirst._ He opened the passenger door when they got there and helped her in. "Here pick whatever you want to listen to and put it in." He handed her a large CD case as he got into the driver seat and started up the car. she smiled and put in the Linkin Park cd Hybrid Theory. right now In the End was playing and Nessi began to sing along. as they drove down the main highway Chris just listened to her voice and thought _what a beautiful voice she has_ as they turned down one road he noticed a Volvo following behind them. _Edward and Bella just as I though _he locked his eyes back on he road and sighed. "So Nessi is this your house?" He pulled up to the driveway of a beautiful house that had the name Amy on the mailbox. "Yeah how did you know?" She asked glancing over at him. He smirked and turned off the car. "I saw you this morning, I live right across the street. That Volvo that was following us was my friends, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I think you would like them. They are in our first period class with us." Nessi smiled and grabbed her bag. "so I'll see you tomorrow." she reached for the door handle when a hand on her face stopped her. Chris rubbed his thumb on her cheek and smiled. "yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" _and maybe from now on?_ he added in his mind. she nodded because she couldn't speak. Chris moved his hand away from her face and got out of the car and walked over and opened the door for her. "goodbye Nessi." he said as she walked towards the house and went inside.  
-----  
Inside Amy's house:  
"I'm Home!"  
Amy, Nessi's cousin walked into the living room. "Ah your back Nessi, how was your first day at Forks? Terrible and the end of the world for you?" she giggled remembering Nessi's complaints in the morning.  
**Flashback**  
_knock!Knock!Knock! __  
__"Come On Neshoba! Wake up! You have school today! you don't want to be late! ..."Amy gets no response"...NESHOBA JOANNA ATERA WAKE UP!" __  
__"WAHHHH!" Nessi falls out of her bed. "Ow! Amy! What was that for! an don't call me Neshoba! It's Nessi! Nessi!" __  
__Amy ingnored her "well it was the only way I know to wake you up! Now get dressed! school starts in 10 minutes!" __  
__Nessi grumbled "why do I have to get up this early...stupid brother...Did you Say TEN MINUTES! Holy Shi-!" __  
__Ten Minutes later: __  
__"Bye Amy! I'm so totally going to be late for my end of the world!" __  
__"Your end of the world?" __  
__"Yesh! My end of the world! Why oh why does my brother have to send me to this isolated prison?" __  
__"Hahahahaha oh Nessi it wont be that bad, you'll meet new people and make new friends!" __  
__"No I wont! I'm a naturally shy person! My day is going to be terrible! I gotta run! Bye Amy!" Nessi ran out the door. __  
__Amy sighed "Oh boy...what am I going to do with her?"_  
**End Flashback**  
Nessi pondered Amy's question. "Hm..actually Amy I had an Awesome day! I totally met this hot guy at school! and Its super freaky that we have the same schedule! But I'm glad cause now I'm not going to be shy around my classmates and maybe I will make friends in this isolation hahaha."  
"Oh Hot guy? Do tell."  
Nessi was beaming from excitement. "Okay well He's name is Christopher Kingston and like I said we have all our classes together, and what's even better is that he lives in front of our street! how cool is that?"  
"Very now did you say his name was Kingston?"  
"yeah why? something wrong?" Nessi asked.  
"Huh oh no its just that name sounds familiar I just cant place my finger on it...oh well it doesn't matter...anyway did you tell him you like him?"  
"What Amy! What are you talking about I don't like him!" Nessi blushed furiously.  
"Your face says otherwise" Amy smirked.  
_Damn!_ "Okay fine I do like him! is that so wrong?"  
"No but you gotta tell him! Aw Nessi has her first crush! I cant wait to tell Jared!"  
"Dont you dare! I have to kill him first."  
"Dont you mean tell?"  
"No I mean kill"  
"..Okay...weird..haha anyway dinner will be ready in a few so do your homework and whatnot."  
"okay Amy!" Nessi dashed off to her room.  
Amy meanwhile in the kitchen ponders Chris's last name. _Kingston Kingston...where have I heard that before..? where?...oh well it'll hit one day..._  
-----  
Chris drove down the street to Bella's and saw that the silver Volvo was still there. As he climbed the front steps he knocked on the door.  
..."oh hello Chris, Bella and Edward are upstairs." Charlie said smiling.  
Chris nodded and said, "Thank you Charlie."  
He climbed up the stairs to Bella's room and knocked.  
"come on in Chris." Bella called.  
Chris gulped and though. _God please help me. I don't want to be interrogated._  
Obviously god was not on his side because as soon as he stepped in the room a squeal of joy echoed through the room.  
"YOU LIKE NESSI OMG THAT IS SO CUTE!" Bella cried. Edward smirked at Bella's reaction and mouthed to Chris. 'I told her your thoughts.' Chris groaned and sat down and mouthed, 'asshole' back at him. Edward chuckled slightly and smiled at Bella as she danced about the room.  
"so tell me did you ask her out, did you kiss her? did you-" Chris covered her mouth and sighed.  
"one question at a time, ummm no I don't ask her out and no I didn't kiss her." Bella's shoulders sagged. "awwww man...I wanted some gossip. oh well, are you even going to ask her to go out with you?"  
Chris smirked. "yeah tomorrow in art class, I'm working on a special project for it." Bella giggled  
"I bet she will love it. actually why don't we all get together tomorrow so that we can meet her. Maybe after school go to a movie or something or maybe hang out at her house or here." Chris nodded his head and smiled. "Chris be cautious around her. I saw you in the parking lot today. when she got that close to you. you can't loose your control." Bella looked at Edward and asked,  
"what do you mean? what happened." at this Chris growled.  
"its none of your business."  
Edward growled back, "it is if it concerns someone's safety. anyways she hugged him and because her neck was so close he could smell her blood and he nearly went into a blood lust." Chris's growl quieted at the thought of what could have happened.  
"I know. I didn't know she was going to hug me like that. I have to get better control of myself I get it. By the way, I found out some interesting details about Nessi." he explained what she had told him in history class and Edward knew what it meant but decided to keep it to himself in fear of hurting Chris and Nessi by telling him what it was. Bella had explained to him long ago how hurt a female can be by not being with the one she liked. Yes he knew all to well how much it hurt, and he would not let those two go through what him and Bella had.  
"so Chris, what is this project your working on for her?" Bella asked in an excited tone once more.  
Chris chuckled and pulled out his sketch pad and turned it to the picture. It was a portrait of Nessi and behind her was a poem he had written.  
"I'm going to paint it on a canvas and get it framed for her. After she saw what I had done in art today she was just the perfect thing to draw."  
Edward suddenly spoke. "word around school is that your whole team in pe got killed by one little girl and you were about to be killed." he teased.  
Chris growled. "I was not. But sheesh she throws like a damn pitching machine. it echoed throughout the gym whenever she hit someone. all the guys hid behind me. she gets a scary look in her eyes whenever she throws it." he shivered at the reminder of her evil smirk and sighed. _god what this girl does to me _  
"well I better get going I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." he said grabbing his keys off the desk.  
"bye Chris" Bella said waving from her spot on the bed.  
"see ya." he called as he went downstairs.  
"oh are you leaving Chris?" Charlie asked glancing up from his game on T.V.  
"Yes sir. it was good to see you again." Chris said. Charlie nodded and waved and Chris went home. when he got inside Richard growled.  
"where have you been?"  
Chris sighed, I went to study with the cullens."  
Richard calmed down, nodded and turned back to watching TV as Chris went into his room. glancing out the window he saw the lights shut off in Nessi's house. _good night Nessi. _he though before he drifted into a very light slumber.  
-----

**KL: And that was the end of day one! Chapter One!  
TY: And what a very long day!  
KL: Well we hoped to liked it and keep a lookout for chapter two!  
TY: That means KL get to editing!  
KL: Ugh! It wouldn't take me as long if you just capitalized your sentences!  
TY: Oops  
KL: See You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is KL and TY with a new update on our fanfic MOONLIGHT!!  
KL: It's Chapter two!  
TY: Finally!  
KL: Well I would have gotten it out sooner if someone would capitalize her sentences!  
TY: Well soooorrrryyy!! I was in a rush.  
KL: Well anyway enjoy the extremely long chapter two!  
**

**Beep!Beep!Beep!  
**Nessi's alarm clock went off at 5:30 am, she groaned. "...mmmm five more minutes...I don't wanna go to school...mmmm...sleep..."  
Amy barged into Nessi's room.  
"Neshoba Joanna Atera!! Wake up and get ready for school!!"  
Nessi groaned even louder. "ugh! I don't wanna!! it's too early for school!!"  
Amy sighed, "Nessi...wake up...Chris is coming by the house any minute to pick you up and take you to school...do you remember Chris the 'hot guy'...oh nessii...WAKE UP!!"  
"Wahh!! what what where's the fire?"  
"You idiot girl! get dressed Chris should be here any minute!!"  
"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Nessi jumped from her bed and dashed for the bathroom.  
Ten Minutes later:  
"gah my hair is still wet!! hmph! stupid dryer not drying fast enough..."-grumble grumble-  
Amy sighed "it's your own fault I told you to wake up..."  
"Hey it's not my fault I have a low blood pressure and take a long time to wake up!!" Nessi explained.  
"Sure sure just finish your breakfast today you missed out on it yesterday"  
"Wow I missed cereal..."  
"Don't use that tone with me missy!"  
"Wow you sounded like my mother..."  
At the same time "Creepy..."  
Ding Dong!!  
Amy exclaimed "That must be your date Chris!! I must see him!" she makes a dash for the door.  
"Noo!! Amy wait let me!! Amy!!" Nessi runs to the front door and makes it before Amy she opens the door and there stood Chris smiling at her.  
"Hi Nessi! ready for school?" Chris smiled_. oh wow her hair is wet..she looks...wow...I'm at a loss for words...beautiful just doesn't come close anymore..._  
Nessi beamed "Yes! let me just get my bag!" Nessi ran back inside but that simple movement caused Chris to catch a good whiff of her neck. Chris froze_. What? why am I affected! her blood..i must...no! I just hunted yesterday! I should be fine!! but her neck it smelled soooo sweet..._ Chris growled a bit _No! I must...control..my thirst...can...not..put her at risk..._ Chris then realized something _Edward I respect you man...I wondered how you ever were able to be with Bella when her blood was begging you to taste...I wish you were here so I could get some tips...  
_"Okay I'm ready let's go!!" Nessi jumped up and down.  
"...Nessi?"  
"Yeah Chris?"  
"Are you always this hyper in the morning?"  
Nessi giggled. "hahaah no but I don't now why you just make me feel all giddy inside! Ah!!" Nessi blushed furiously. What am I saying!! gah!! control yourself Nessi!!  
If Chris could have blushed he would have. "hahah hey Nessi?"  
"Yeah Chris?"  
"This morning I want you to meet my two best friends who are like family to me Edward and Bella, is that alright?"  
"Edward and Bella those names sound so familiar...but yeah! I love to meet them!"  
"Cool well lets go"  
"Okay! Bye Amy!!"  
"Bye Nessi! Enjoy your day at school!!" Amy waved the two teenagers out the door_. hm hey even looks familiar...maybe I should tell...  
_  
As Chris drove to school he thought of what to say to Nessi. _Just be nice to her and casually ask her out to dinner._ Suddenly he swerved to the side and back into the center of the lane as Bella's voice popped into his head.  
"AHHH. Chris are you okay?" Nessi asked as she clutched the seat for dear life.  
"huh? oh yeah I'm fine." he muttered as he shook Bella's voice out of his head.  
"umm Nessi?" Nessi turned from the window and glanced at him.  
"yeah Chris?" Chris gulped at the look she was giving him and sighed.  
"what's your favorite type of food?" _damnit you freaking idiot you were supposed to ask her to dinner._ He yelled at himself in his mind. Nessi's eyes seemed to change from happy to disappointed in a few seconds.

_Darn! I thought he was going to ask me out! oh well I got my hopes up...-sighs-_ Nessi pondered. "my favorite Food?"  
"Yeah! I uh figured we might get to know each other a bit better by knowing just random facts about each other...hehe" _I'm such an idiot_  
"Well I guess that makes sense when you put it that way...hm favorite food...too many to choose just one! Is it alright if I tell ya my favorite diner!"  
"Uh sure!" _That might actually work out in my favor!_  
"okay...its STEAK AND SHAKE!!"  
"Steak and huh!?"  
"Steak and Shake! Oh my god! they have the best burgers! and onions rings! woo with honey mustard ah! it's just to die for!!1 oh!oh! and their famous milkshakes are like sugar plus heaven!! Ah now I really got a craving for steak and shake! When the pack and I are hungry but don't want to bother our sister Emily we go to the Steak and Shake of La Push! We are their best customers!! hahaha" Nessi immediately thinks _oh great Now he's going to think that I'm a pig who loves to Devour!! gah! I'm such an idiot..._  
_Hm I think I know where I'm taking her for our date...but I have to be away from her for a while sorry Nessi going to hate me for what I'm about to do to you but trust me, if you still like me by the end of the day it'd be a miracle..._ Chris face flinched as Bella's thought went into his head scolding him for the action he was about to do.  
Chris drove up to the school.  
Nessi sighed looking at the clock in the car, "I'm so glad we have language arts first thing in the morning extra sleep time!"  
"yeah I agree which means I can be totally awake from second period trig" Chris smirked knowing full well nessi's upcoming reaction.  
"gah!! NO!! Trig is evil!! Too complicated!! Noooooo!!" Nessi pouts, "I seriously don't know how you can tolerate that class Chris is sooo hard!!" she tugged on his arm.  
"No its logical and logical makes sense"  
"No it doesn't now History makes sense because it's already stuff that has already happened!"  
"Exactly! I do not have the attention span to concentrate in that class if it's already happened history! I do not live in the past" Chris said bluntly.  
"but if we don't learn from history's mistake we are cursed to commit them again!!"  
_Now that sounds extremely like the case to think I would of learned from Edward's example of him and Bella...damn she got me there_  
"Chris?"  
"huhwha? oh yeah sorry bout that well lets go meet Bella and Edward." Chris took Nessi's hand.  
She furiously blushed. _Wha? Wha? wha!? why is he holding my hand!_ RING!! _oh that's why that's the first bell...O-!!_ "Oh Shi-!! We are going to be late!!" Nessi cried.  
Chris laughed. "No we won't now hold on!" with that Chris ran at almost flying speed again poor Nessi but image if it were actually to his full strength. "We're here!"  
Nessi gasped for breath. "Are we Alive?!"  
"yep and in time! with loads to spare!" Chris smiled a big one partially because he was laughing at Nessi's reaction.  
Edward called Chris from the back of the room, "hey Chris Nessi! We're over here!"  
"hey guys I would like you guys to meet Neshoba, my new friend-"  
"But please call me Nessi! oh my god! I know you! your Bella right? Charlie's kid? You used to come down at La Push a lot! My brother often mentioned you."  
Bella nervously asked, "Was it anything bad?"  
"oh no! just that you were clumsy and made him lose 15 bucks on a bet which he begged me to lend him the money"  
"Oh! I remember that! that was when Paul and Jacob-" Bella uprutly stopped.  
Nessi noticed the stop and remember it was a pack secret so she quickly saved Bella, "when Paul and Jacob were arm wrestling!"  
"Yeah arm wrestling!" Both girls laughed knowing what truly happened then. Chris and Edward just looked confused.  
Edward asked trying to prying Bella's mind. "Do you two know each other?"  
Nessi responded "No not really, we never actually met but I heard a lot about her and-"  
"and vice a versa!" Bella continued. The girls laughed agained. As the girls spread stories of their time in La Push Edward pulled Chris aside.  
"Chris are you sure leaving her after this class is a smart idea?"  
Chris tried to control his thoughts, he looked at Edward. "Yeah..after what happened this morning I just don't trust myself but don't worry I wont leave her for long I am planning to ask her out and there's something I have to finish..."  
"So your going to hunt even you hunted yesterday?"  
"I have to! This morning her neck...she just came out of the shower...her hair she looked..."  
"Stop I can guess what you felt then because I also went through that" Edward smiled. "girls like her have that affect on us don't they?"  
"yeah they do! why?"  
"I wish I knew...I wish I knew.."  
Bella chimed in. "what are you boys talking about back there? let us know!"  
Edward replied "oh just on how guys like us get to deserves girls like you" Edward pulled Bella into a hug. Nessi and Chris just looked at each other, Nessi blushed and Chris would have if he could.  
the second bell rang and Mr. Shulp walked into the classroom. "Alright class open to page 345..and " but the four kids (three vampire and one semi-werewolf) ignored him and decided to just hang out...  
**RING!!  
**"Noooo!! its time for second period! Chris you have to help me!...Chris?" nessi looked around her. "Bella...where...where?" she looked around once more. "Where are Edward and Chris?"  
"they had to take care of something important but don't worry Chris left me this note to give to you well See you Nessi! it was great meeting you!!"  
Nessi waved and Bella went to her second period "..yeah bye Bella..." She opened the note. _Hey Nessi I know I left rather quickly from class but trust me there is something I have to do that is urgent but fear not I will be back by the end of the day so please please wait for me..i have a surprise for you... Your Friend Chris_ Nessi looked over the note once more.  
Walking to her dreaded second period, slowly this time, she pondered and pondered what could Chris be planning and wished that he would realize that he was starting to be more than 'just a friend' to her, And it was her Second Day! Nessi tried to understand trig by herself but to no avail, she wished Chris was with her...

As Chris and Edward disappeared they ran away from the school and into the woods near there.  
"Edward, why is it so hard to resist her blood. its like it's calling to me." Chris asked sitting on a boulder in the middle of a clearing.  
Edward sighed. "it's a difficult thing to go through. That's usually why vampires were never with humans, because they usually kill their love before anything can happen. There is something about you and me that we can control it. I don't know why but lately it's getting harder and harder."  
Edward leaned back as the sun made his skin sparkle. he glanced over at Chris and pried into his mind and chuckled.  
"What are we going to do with you? Your thoughts make you seem as if you were a love sick puppy."  
Chris growled. "I am not. But seriously Edward what am I going to do. I like her and I don't want to kill her."  
Edward glanced at him.  
"I don't know, but don't do what I did. Both of our girls are too sweet to go through it. I've broken Bella's heart once. I won't do it again and I certainly won't let you do it to Nessi."  
Chris smiled slightly and stared into the woods.  
"You know me and Nessi talked about her thoughts on Vampires. I think I should tell her what I am."  
Edward growled slightly. "No, you could put our species in danger if you tell her."  
"You told Bella! Why keep a secret from her when I know she will accept it?" Chris yelled.  
"Because we don't know if we can trust her yet!" Edward snarled back at him.  
Chris went silent. "I know I can. She said she liked vampires. I really care about her and I don't want to keep secrets from her. Please let me tell her."  
He pleaded to Edward.  
Edward sighed, "You can tell her but please wait a while until we find out if there is any danger to us or her. We must be cautious after what happened with Bella."  
Chris nodded. He knew all about what had happened to Bella. He clenched his fists at the thought of that happening to Nessi.  
"I won't let it happen." he whispered harshly.  
"Good! Now I suggest we get back. The lady's must be worried about us and I believe that your blood has cooled long enough for you to make it to ask her out." Edward said coolly.  
Chris nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. opening it there was a charm bracelet made of pure silver, it was his mothers. His mother had said that she had been given that by his father on their wedding night and she believed it kept her safe. He was going to give it to Nessi as a present if she said yes. He didn't know what he would do if she says no. sighing he placed the box back in his pocket and followed Edward back to the school. They walked inside and to there lockers.  
"Good luck." Edward whispered as they approached the girls. Chris nodded his head in thanks and walked up to Nessi.  
"Hey, sorry about leaving so suddenly we both got called to the office." he lied.

To say Nessi was not enjoying her day would have been an understatement. Second period Trig dragged on forever and poor Nessi didn't know what was going on. And even though she had only been in Forks for roughly one day she just now started to feel how alone she actually was in school. She walked extremely slow to her third period Art class.

Nessi heard her name called and she turned to see Chris walking up to her.  
"hey where did you and Edward disappear to?" she asked.  
Chris gave a small grin, "we were given notes to go to the office for the period something about needing help in the office. Nothing really. Sorry I left you alone in Trig."  
Nessi glared at him and he gulped and backed up a few feet.  
"OMG TRIG WAS SO HARD AND SO BORING….WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THERE ALONE I….I…."  
Nessi was so frustrated with the subject she just growled and then sighed.  
"oh well at least you have to help me with our homework."  
"Hey Bella, Edward, we are going to go ahead and head to art so we can finish our projects. We'll see you at lunch."  
Edward and Bella smiled and waved and headed off to their next classes.  
"Come on Chris." Grabbing his arm they headed off to art and grabbed their project. Nessi was working on a painting of a sunset which was almost done and Chris grabbed his picture of nessi which was hiding another picture behind it he had been working on. _okay here goes nothing_ he reached into his pocket and touched the box and turned to Nessi.  
"Umm Nessi would you-"  
"Okay class, begin on your projects they are due tomorrow." The teacher said as he walked into the room  
"what were you saying Chris?" nessi asked turning towards him with a dazzling smile on her face.  
Chris gulped and said….  
"Ummmm Nessi, would you…um…like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"  
Nessi stared at him for a moment and smiled again with a light blush on her cheeks.  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
Chris smiled and pulled out the box with the bracelet in it. "Ummm I got this for you."  
Handing her the box he sat down next to her and watched her open it. Nessi gasped at the beauty of the bracelet. It was pure silver. On it there were several charms. But 2 of them stood out to Nessi the most. The charm of a wolf and the charm in the shape of a heart. There was also another charm that caught her attention. It said. LOVE. Smiling nessi took the bracelet out of the box and put it on her wrist. Her smile widened when it fit her wrist perfectly.  
"Thank you…It's beautiful." Nessi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. When she realized what she had done she blushed and leaned back trying to hide her embarrassment.  
Chris gulped and stuttered. "Your…um…cough ummm your welcome." He glanced at the artwork that he was doing as a present for her and smiled.  
_I'll give it to her at dinner. _  
Chris began working on the project and glanced at nessi and grinned.  
"by the way you are going shopping with Bella after school for a dress for tonight."

Nessi stared at Chris, "…shopping!? For a dress!!…just out of curiosity…what type of dinner are we going to?"  
Chris smiled. "I'm taking you to a restaurant I love to go to. It's a French restaurant. So you will need a dress for tonight."  
"..oh okay j'amie les francais restaurants " Nessi smiled.  
Ms. Kindra then reminded the class to return to their work on their projects.  
Chris smiled and turned to his project and added a few finishing touches. He glanced once more at Nessi and then put his paintbrush down. He was finished.  
"hey nessi what do you think?"  
The picture was of her sitting on the beach as the sun set and the waves rolled towards the beach. It was a beautiful sunset filled with reds, yellows, oranges and purples. Nessi was wearing a dark green dress and flip flops and she was leaned back in the sand staring at the sky with a soft smile on her face.  
Nessi blushed at the painting flattered that it was portraying her. She tried to stammer words that expressed her joy.  
" I- I- I- I love it Chris! ..its beautiful thank you.." then she proceeded to give him a light hug.  
Chris smiled and hugged her back.  
"let me go turn it into the teacher and then I'll be right back."  
He stood and walked over to the teacher and gave her the project.  
"oh! Excellent job Chris. you may have free time now."  
The teacher said as she put the art on a desk behind her.  
Chris smiled and walked back to Nessi _if you liked that artwork you'll love what I still have planned for you tonight._

Bam! A baseball flew throughout the gym and the boys were racing to grab it before it became a homerun. Nessi sighed. She loved baseball she just couldn't play it. And after yesterdays prisonball game the girls had come to rely on her as their pitcher, when asked Nessi had to unfrotunaly decline. She admitted to her fellow classmates that she couldn't throw to save her life and prisonball was the only game she was good at. Hearing this her fellow classmates went to play on their own, Nessi choosing to sit out. Chris came to sit by her choosing as well to sit out.  
"Nessi why aren't you playing?"  
She sighed. "It's because they asked me to be their pitcher but I...I ...cant throw a pitch to save my life.."  
"But at yesterday's game you defeated everyboy that crossed upon your path!"  
"Yes but..that...that didn't need actual aim!!"  
"So you can't aim?"  
"yeah..."  
Chris glanced at the game then returned to Nessi and wondered what could redirect her mood.  
"Hm Nessi, like this morning with our random questions, I have one for you right now"  
Nessi ears perked up. "Hm okay Shoot."  
"What's your favorite sport..to watch?"  
"To watch well that's simple! Baseball!"  
"Why I remember one time went my family and I went to visit our relatives on the east they invited us to go watch a baseball game, and the teams playing that day were the New York Yankees and Boston Red Socks!"  
"Hm and which team did you root for?"  
"The New York Yankees! they were so freaking cool! Watching them move the all around the bases and making all those triple plays was like watching magic!"  
"magic?"  
"yeah yeah now im blabbing! But I'm not kidding" At this Nessi stood up and punched the air with her fist. "You couldn't blink because you would've missed an entire double play done by Derek Jeter! the captain!" Nessi's face flushed at the player's name, Chris noticed this.  
"Was he your favorite player?"  
"Definitely! it was love at first sight!! Ack! I mean well you gotta understand! this was- this was- when I was seven years old!! it has nothing to do with how I feel about you Chris!? Believe me! Ahh!!" Nessi blushed not only by her sudden confession but the whole entire class had heard them. Nessi's face was just as beet red as a tomato.  
"...humiliation..." Nessi went to sit down at the corner of the gym near the door.  
Chris just burst out laughing, he loved Nessi reactions to situations. He then motion the class that there really wasn't anything to see and the game continued. Chris went to Nessi's side.  
"Nessi are you alright?" Chris tried his hardest not to keep a straight face.  
"yeah..." she said in a quiet voice.  
"Nessi"  
"yeah Chris?"  
"I just..wanted to say that I-"  
**Tweet!! **  
at that moment Coach Nunn blew his whistle and the class began to rush to the locker rooms in the crowd Chris lost Nessi. _Damn! and I was just about to tell her I like her too!! oh well I guess it will just have to wait till dinner..._

Chris went into the locker room and changed and walked out into the gym and waited for nessi. While he waited he thought about tonight.  
"Ready to go?" He turned and saw nessi standing there waiting.  
"as ready as I ever will be to go to history." Nessi giggled and grabbed his arm.  
"let's go. it won't kill you just like trig didn't kill me." Chris smiled at her and nodded.  
"yeah yeah yeah let's just get this over with and then only one more class until you go shopping with Bella." He smiled and moved to grab her hand and pulled her to class with him.

Nessi slightly blushed when Chris held her hand she wasn't affected by it as much as yesterday when it caught her off guard and also because she kind of had already confessed that she liked Chris so she guessed it was only right he held her hand.  
Mr. Feldman was their history teacher and had assigned a project for the class yesterday so that days plan was just to work on the project. So the class was relocated to the media center. is what the note said that was pinned on the trailer.  
"Oh were in the media center Cool! Books! Computers! The dew decimal system! I love them all!"  
Chris pondered. _hm well technically its history class but when you involve computers then its fun_ and without a second thought he ran at vampire speed taking poor Nessi for the ride. they arrived just as the second bell rang.

Nessi was wide-eyed as they reached the media center.  
"how the heck do you run that fast?" Chris's eyes widened as he tried to think of a lie. "hmm I used to be on the track team before I moved her and I used to run a lot."  
Nessi seemed to buy it and walked to one of the computers and they began working on the project. When the bell rang they just finished the project.  
yay no history homework." Nessi cried out loud as they walked to the parking lot.  
"NESSI!" a voice called from behind them.  
It was Bella running up to them.  
Bella caught up to them.  
"Hey nessi are you ready to go meet Alice, Edwards's sister?" she asked as she pulled her car keys out of her pocket.  
Chris leaned down and whispered into Nessi's ear  
"Bella doesn't know you guys are going shopping. she hates shopping so Alice, Edward's sister is going to meet you guys at a restaurant and drag you guys there. by the way. I'll be at your house at 7:30 to pick you up." he kissed her on the cheek lightly and walked off and met up with Edward.  
Nessi blushed and nodded. "yeah I'm ready." she then followed Bella to her truck and they drove to Steak and Shake.  
"OMG its steak and shake!! are we eating here? since its lunch time?" Nessi asked excitedly  
Bella giggled and smiled "yep go ahead and go order."  
Nessi ran up to the front and began to order her favorite thing.  
Bella heard her named called and turned to see Alice come inside.  
"hey you guys ready to eat and then go out somewhere?" she asked walking up behind Nessi.  
"Hi, I'm Alice, Edwards's sister." Alice extended her hand to Nessi who shook it.  
"I'm Nessi-"  
"Chris's soon to be girlfriend" Alice wiggled her eyebrows and laughed at Nessi's blush.  
As they sat down to eat at Steak and Shake well Nessi could eat. Bella and Alice didn't get anything.  
"aren't you guys hungry?' Nessi asked as she sipped her coke.  
They shook their heads and Nessi shrugged.  
"so Alice, where are we going after this?" Bella asked as she leaned on the table.  
Alice smiled, "since you can't back out now Bella, I'll tell you. Chris and Edward wanted me to take you two shopping for dresses for tonight because they are both taking you out. Chris is taking Nessi out and Edward is taking you somewhere. We technically don't have to go shopping because I kind of reserved a few dresses for you guys to try on for tonight so once Nessi is done we will go to the shop."  
Bella's eyes were wide..."wait, were going SHOPPING? I hate shopping and you know it." she whined.  
"oh get over it, you want to go somewhere with Edward tonight don't you?" she asked and Bella instantly shut up.

After nessi was done eating

"Okay this is the place." Alice said as they pulled up to a small shop.  
_Areté_ was the name of the shop. They walked inside and Alice walked up to the front counter.  
"Um I reserved two sets of dresses and I'd like to try them on." the lady behind the counter smiled.  
"Name please?"  
"Alice Cullen." she nodded and walked to the back room and came out carrying 8 dresses.  
"Thank you." Alice walked over to Bella and Nessi and handed Bella 4 dresses.  
"You go first." Bella sighed and went into the changing room and came out wearing a long sparkly dress.  
It was a halter top dress that was low cut and it hugged her figure very well. The color was a deep ruby hue.  
"Maybe try on the next one." Alice said as she sat down next to Nessi in one of the large comfy chairs.  
Bella came out a few minutes later wearing another long dress but this one was a poofy pink dress.  
"Nah. next." Sighing Bella went back in and came out wearing a short dress that reached her knees that was black with small sequins on the bust of the dress that gave it the simple yet elegant look. It was a strapless dress but it looked really good.  
"I like it." Bella said as she twirled in front of the mirror.  
"Alright change back and hand me the dress." Alice said as she picked up Nessi's dresses and put them in the room next to Bella.  
"Go ahead and put on your first dress and let us know when you are ready to show us."  
Nessi nodded and went into the dressing room and picked up the first dress. Putting it on she called out to Bella and Alice.  
"come on out." She walked out and shook her head. It was a poofy yellow dress with pink flowers on it.  
"next." Bella and Alice said at the same time.  
The next dress was a simple yet ruffle like dress. Slipping it on she walked out and twirled in front of the two.  
"I really like it." Nessi said staring in awe in the mirror. The dress was a halter top and was a rich plum maroon looking. it went to her ankles in the back but up to her knees in the front.  
"Me too. Change and we will head to the spa for some relaxation." Alice said practically bouncing in her chair.  
Nessi giggled and went back into the room and changed. Coming back out she handed the dress to Alice, as she did that she spotted some clear heels that had small rhinestones on the straps.  
"Do you like those heels?" Alice asked having seen her look over at them.  
Nessi nodded and Alice picked them up.  
"what size are you?" she asked looking at each box on the shelf.  
"7" Alice nodded and grabbed a box of the shelf and went to pay for it.  
"you really don't have to pay for all of that." Nessi said as she pulled out her debit card.  
"Nonsense, its all on me. Really now take the bags to the car and wait for me at the spa next door."  
Nessi and Bella nodded and took the stuff outside and went next door. Alice was right behind them.  
"appointment under Cullen." she said to the receptionist.  
The person nodded and led the 3 to the spa room in the back where they got their nails done and everything. When they were done it was about 5:00.  
"Alright I'll take you both home and I hope you guys have fun."  
It was about 5:15 when Nessi got home. She carried her stuff inside and set it on the bed and then she realized she only had a little over an hour and a half to get ready. She flipped and ran to start getting ready, beginning with a shower. As she was getting out of the shower she heard a car pull up in the driveway and knew it was Amy coming home from work.  
"Nessi?" Amy called from downstairs.

"I'm Up Here!!" yelled Nessi from her bedroom upstairs. Amy noticed the pile of shopping bags at the table she asked,  
"Nessi did you go shopping?"  
Nessi stumbled out of her room her hair in a tangled mess.  
"yes I did with Bella Swan and Alice Cullen! It was so much fun!! we looked at dresses and clothes and well just had basically a girl hang-out time at the mall." Nessi picked up the bag that contained her dress for the dinner.  
"And what's in that bag? Might I have the pleasure of knowing?" said Amy with a grin on her face.  
Nessi grinned back, "Why of course you may! it contains the dress I am going to wear at a fancy dinner tonight with...Chris!"  
Amy grew excited. "Oh!! I'm so happy for you!! I knew that boy was good news for you! Just look at you! You're absolutely beaming with joy! let me see the dress! oh please! Oh please!"  
"hahahahaha stop Amy! hahaha You're beginning to sound like my mom! hahaha"  
"hahahaha ...hey! that's so mean! I am not old! at least call me older sister!" Amy locked her arms around Nessi's neck.  
"Gah!! okay I give! I give! 'Older sister' not mother!...Aunt!!"  
Taking into account that Aunt was the equivalent to 'Uncle' Amy let go grinning. "Now let me see the dress!" she made a reach for the bag.  
Nessi pulled it out of her reach. "Nuh uh Amy! I want you to be surprised! now let me finish getting ready! Chris will be here soon and my hair is a disaster!! Help me!!" Nessi pleaded.  
"Don't worry I know the perfect recipe to cure untangle hair! you'll be good in no time!"  
"That's what I have No Time!"  
"oh stop your pouting and come on!!"

With Amy's help Nessi was ready in faster time than had she been on her own, after nessi put on her dress Amy gasped speechless.  
"Oh my God! Nessi you look beautiful! You are going to blow him away! Like a big bad wolf girl! Hahaha!"  
"hahahhaah!" Nessi grew worried; she bit her lip. "Do you really this so Amy? What if-if he doesn't like it? what if I mess up and create a total disaster at the dinner! Oh Amy!"  
"Oh don't you 'Oh Amy' me! You are going to be fine! You look beautiful! and you are not going to make a fool of yourself if you just be yourself! now get rid of those worries Chris is going to be here any second!"  
_**Ding Dong!**_  
Both Nessi and Amy went "AHHHHH!" startled by the doorbell.  
Amy recovered first, "I'll get it! I want to see the look on his face when he sees you Nessi!"  
"As if I wasn't nervous enough!!"

_At the doorway Amy opens the door: Nessi cant see either Amy or Chris; can only hear_  
"Oh hi Chris! My do you look dashing tonight! Ready for a big night?" Amy projects her voice loud enough for nessi to hear, only makes her worry more.  
Chris only wonders why Amy projects her voice but replies her question anyway.  
"Uh yeah in fact I'm here to pick Nessi up, is she ready?"  
Again with the projecting. "Why yes Chris! I think she is waiting in the living room! Why don't you come in!!"  
Nessi stops pacing around in the living room after hearing Chris's footsteps following Amy's. _Okay girl its time! Stay calm! Stay Calm! you look fine! I hope he likes it!_  
"Here she is Chris come have a look!"  
with that Chris walked into the living and upon setting his sights on Nessi he was at a loss for words.

Chris was at a loss for words at her beauty.  
_she looks so beautiful_  
Nessi blushed under his gaze and watched as Chris walked over to her and handed her a single yellow rose and kissed her hand.  
"you look beautiful tonight Nessi." he said with a smile.  
Nessi blushed and gathered her courage.  
"you look quite handsome yourself." Suddenly a flash of light blinded her.  
"Oh, you two look so cute together! let me get some pictures!" Amy squealed holding up a digital camera.  
Nessi sighed and smiled for another picture. A few minutes later her and Chris walked out the front door and waiting outside was a black car. It was a black porsh.  
"Are you ready for a night you will remember?" Chris asked taking her hand in his softly.  
To blown away by the beauty of how well this is going she nodded and climbed in the car with him.  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he drove down a quite highway.  
"you'll see when we get there. But I do hope you like it tonight." They arrived at a restaurant about 5 minutes later and Chris pulled out a black cloth.  
"put this over your eyes please. I want it to be a surprise." he said softly.  
Nessi nodded and took the black silk and tied it behind her head.  
"Can you see anything?" he asked unbuckling his seatbelt and hers and getting ready to climb out.  
"No."  
Chris got out and walked around and helped her out of the car.  
"Chris where are we?" Nessi asked excitedly.  
Chris chuckled and smiled.  
"you will see in a minute. Ummm yes reservation under Kingston?" The waitress led them to a small table out in the garden of the restaurant.  
"someone will be with you soon." she said and walked off.  
Chris nodded and helped nessi into her seat and then sat down in his seat.  
"you can take the blindfold off now."  
Nessi reached up and untied the blindfold and gasped at the sight. The were in the middle of a garden, the ground was covered in cobblestone and roses surrounded them. She could faintly hear the sound of running water and she turned to see a beautiful garden fountain. Lights hung everywhere and a small band stood in the corner playing soft music.  
"Do you like it?" Chris asked standing up smiling at her.  
Nessi nodded and smiled a gorgeous smile. The band took that as a que to begin playing so they played a soft romantic song.  
"Will you dance with me Nessi?" he asked extending his hand to her.  
Smiling she took it and he wrapped his arms around her as she placed her cheek on his chest. he heard her sigh softly and smiled  
_everything is going according to plan, after dinner I'll ask her out but for now lets just enjoy this_ Chris held her tighter as they swayed to the music, the only thing they heard was the sound of the water fountain and the music nothing else. When the song ended they went back to their table and ordered dinner when dessert came Chris smiled and handed Nessi a fork. It was dark chocolate cake and he knew she loved dark chocolate.  
"ummm Nessi, ummm I don't know if you know this or not, but ummm I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" he asked. He mentally slapped himself at his own stupidity of just mumbling like an idiot, but waited for her answer anyways.

_"ummm Nessi, ummm I don't know if you know this or not, but ummm I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would go out with me?"_

Nessi dropped her fork in which she was just about to take a bite of her cake._ Did Chris just ask me what I think he asked me! Oh My God! Ah! I'm speechless!_ Nessi just stared at Chris, blushing.

Chris watched her drop her fork and didn't know what to do so he just waited hoping she would say yes. _please don't say no nessi..._

Nessi still had the shocked expression on her face. Her mouth would not register that she had to respond to Chris. _Say Yes! you idiot! Speak! Speak!!_ she mentally slapped herself silly. She blushed even darker.  
Finally a smile broke her face and she spoke,  
" Chris...these past couple of days have been the best times of my life. Who knew that once I moved here I would meet a guy whom I would feel so comfortable with and just takes my breath away. I would hate to lose all the wonderful memories we've had so I...I..." Nessi looks down hiding her blushing face. "I would love to go out with you..."

Chris stared at her for a minute and then finally his face broke out into a smile. Now he wasn't one to hide his emotions so he stood up and walked over to her and lifted her out of the chair and spun around with her.  
"I'm so happy to hear you say that. You don't know how happy I am to hear that." He knew Edward was reading his mind but he didn't care all he cared about was Nessi and this moment.  
"Dance with me?" he asked as another slow song was played by the band

"Why yes I accept!" she giggled.  
"But instead of a slow song how about a more upbeat one!"  
Nessi turned and walked to the band players, she requested a more upbeat song and they agreed; she skipped/ran/walked back to Chris giggling. Once she reached him the song began and Nessi grabbed Chris's hand and started to twirl and sway around to the beat of the music and the dark chocolate was kicking in so along with her happiness came her hyperness, but Chris didn't mind he liked this part of her.

Chris watched her dance around and giggle and couldn't help but chuckle himself, as she twirled towards him he grabbed her around the waist and spun around listening to her giggle the whole time. He smiled and truly felt at peace. As they danced one thought made its way into his head, _what will she do when she finds out I'm a vampire? will she be scared?_ His smile faded for a second as he watched her dance around then it reappeared, _of course she won't be scared because she said they were okay in her book _but it still didn't make him feel any better.

**TY: AWWWWW their first date!!**

**KL: I Know!**

**TY: That's so cute!**

**KL: Yeah! Well that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it.  
TY: Yeah! Thanks for reading! But it will be at least 3 months before chapter 3 is up. So please review and it might be up faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_EDIT: Sorry everybody! We did update last night but the document was all freaky looking! But it's fixed now so please enjoy! X3_**

KL: Hey everybody  
KL: Hey everybody! Its chapter three! Woo!  
TY: Who knew it would come out this fast….  
KL: Well I was really bored XD  
TY: Then why didn't you work on chapter three of DN!  
KL: ….cause…..idk…  
TY: -glares-  
KL: Anyway Enjoy Chapter three of Moonlight!  
TY: and as usual disclaimer we do not own the Twilight saga they belong to Stephanie Meyer X3

...

...  
Nessi shifted around in her covers under her bed,  
"rgh...sleep...come back...rgh..."  
Nessi was losing her sleep was it because her body had been accustomed to being awoken by Amy yelling in the morning? Nessi slowly opened her eyes sleep leaving her.  
"yep...sleep gone...rgh..." she complained.  
Wait a Second. Nessi looked around. Why wasn't Amy bursting through her door? She looked at her clock. 6:30 am. Odd it's almost time for school, where is Amy? Nessi decided to view it as a blessing and was just about to fall again on her pillow when suddenly,  
"NESHOBA JOANNA ATERA!!"  
_I knew it was too good to be true_  
Nessi grumbled out of bed.  
"I know I know 'Get up and ready for school' I'm going.."  
"what are you talking about Nessi? it's Saturday!"  
Nessi stared,  
"It's what?"  
Amy smiled, "Saturday!"

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN HERE WAKING ME UP AT THIS HOUR!!"  
"Because you gotta tell me all that happened last night!!"  
"Oh...that's all?"  
"Yep" Amy grinned.  
"...Grrr...fine"  
Silence.  
_"Well?"_  
Nessi blushed "he uh he..."  
"He..."  
"He asked-he-to-go-out-with-him-and-i-think-it-might-be-actually-that-he-wants-me-to-be-his-girlfriend-but-i-dont-know!" Nessi blurted out at top speed.  
"Oh My God! Nessi this is great news! Oh I am so happy for you!!" she went to hug Nessi.  
"Thanks Amy!"  
"So so so when do you think he's going to take you to meet his family?" Amy nudged Nessi.  
Nessi blushed,  
"Meet His Family! Amy how can you think that! we just together!!"  
"Okay then...when are you going to have Jared meet him?"  
Nessi eyes grew wide,  
"Oh my god Jared!! oh god I don't know how he'll react for all we know he might just beat up Chris! oh no oh no!! Amy! you absolutely cannot but CANNOT tell my brother!! Promise?"  
"I promise I wouldn't do that to you you're like a sister! and Jared is annoying hahaha"  
Nessi laughed agreeing with Amy,  
"your right what an idiot hahaha."  
"okay well im going let you go back to sleep unless you want to do something?"  
Nessi looked at her clock,  
"let me sleep for another hour then wake me up and we hang out Okay?" she smiled.  
"You got it girl now go to sleep"  
"Night!"

Chris got back to his house and sighed. It was 6:30 am and he knew his brother would kill him for coming in so late so he climbed up into his room and changed into his boxer shorts and climbed into bed.  
"So where were you?" a voice asked from next to his bed.  
_DAMNIT!!_ he thought as he rolled over and sat up.  
"I was on a date." his brother Richard walked around the bed and sat down in a chair.  
"With whom?" he asked slightly interested.  
"She's a new girl, Neshoba, I mean Nessi. I asked her out tonight and she said yes." his brother chuckled and punched him in the arm.  
"Nice boy, but why are you out so late?" Chris chuckled this time.  
"I was out in the woods hunting, she drives my bloodlust crazy and I don't want to hurt her so I went hunting." Richard nodded and got up.  
"Well since its Saturday you can rest for a little since you can't sleep and since I'm going out." Chris nodded and lied down as Richard walked out the door. As he was about to close his eyes when his cell phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Chris?"  
"Yeah. Why are you calling me this early Bella?"  
"Cause I want me and Edward want you to come over and tell us what happened. well I do, Edward could care less." he heard growling in the background.  
"What happened on your date."  
He heard Bella sigh. "Well it ended slightly early because Jacob showed up and ruined it."  
"Oh okay well I'll be over there in a little bit since I can't really sleep."  
"okay I'll see you then, just come inside I'll leave it unlocked."  
"okay see you then. bye."  
"Bye."  
Chris stood up and put his jeans and a t-shirt on and went outside and got in his Aston Martin and drove to bellas and went inside.  
"Bella? Edward?" he called as he reached Bella's bedroom door.  
"Come in." Bella called as she sat on the bed trying to take of her death traps(her heels)  
"So what happened?" she asked as he sat down in a chair and closed the door.  
Edward sat behind her and was staring outside watching to see if Jacob followed them.  
"Well I asked her if she would go out with me, and she said yes and then we danced for a while. She's so perfect." he got a sorta dreamy look on his face as he remembered it.  
Bella smiled and said, "So nothing went wrong like ours?"  
"Nope."  
"Chris be careful around her, I figured out what she smelled like on the first day of school. She smells of werewolf."  
Bella chewed her lip and had a guilty expression on her face.  
"You knew this didn't you Bella. why didn't you tell me?"  
Bella sighed. "I didn't know how you or Edward would react. but as far as we can tell, Nessi isn't a werewolf but one of her family members is."  
Chris sighed and nodded, "well I'm going to go home and think and probably just lounge around. call me if you guys want to do something later today."  
They nodded and watched him go outside and them drive off.  
"Edward, What if Jacob knows Nessi's family member and tells what Nessi is doing here? Or that she's dating a Vampire?" Bella asked as she covered up with the blanket.  
"We just have to hope a fight does not break out or we will have a war on our hands." he said with a small amount of worry in his voice.

When Chris got home he went and changed into something more comfortable and sat on the sofa and began to watch some TV and for the first time in a long time, he felt complete. He was so happy with Nessi and he was finally able to rest with a peaceful mind. (a.k.a space out)

Later  
Edward was lying next to Bella and he was remembering what had happened at dinner with him and Bella.

"Edward where are we going?" Bella asked from the passenger seat of his Volvo.   
"Out to dinner together." he replied as he pulled into a parking lot.  
"Oh okay. where are we though? I've never been to this restaurant." she said as she picked up her dress and climbed out of the car. Edward took her hand and they walked inside and got seated.  
"its a brand new restaurant." they ordered dinner and Edward glanced over at the band and they played a slow song.  
"lets dance." he said as he pulled her out onto the wooden dance floor in the middle of the restaurant. They danced for 2 or 3 songs, but not without Bella complaining that everyone was watching them. when they finished with dinner they paid and went outside and Edward drove them to a park.  
"Its a beautiful night tonight." Bella said as she sat down on one of the park benches. if he had any breath it would have been gone at how beautiful Bella looked with the moonlight shining on her hair and how the dress looked on her.  
"Is something wrong?" she asked as she caught him looking at her.  
"Nothing is wrong. You just look so beautiful." he said as she stood up and he put his hand under her chin to kiss her.  
"Bella?" a voice called from behind her. Right as Edward was about to kiss her she turned around and saw Jacob and all of his pack. Crap! she thought as he came closer to them. she could hear Edward growl softly in her ear.  
"Jacob? Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped away from Edward.  
"I was just out walking with the gang when I caught your scent."  
"oh. umm I'm kinda on a date with Edward right now."  
"Vamp boy is here, where is he?" he yelled. Bella turned around and didn't see Edward.  
"Hush pup I'm right here." Edward said as he walked up behind Bella.  
"Why don't you come see me anymore?" Jacob asked as he grabbed her hand  
"I can't see you anymore cause I'm married to Edward." She held up her hand and showed him the ring.  
"WHAT YOU MARRIED HIM?" he yelled.  
"uh oh." Bella whispered.  
Sure enough Jacob started to fight with Edward and it didn't turn out to pretty. After about 10 minutes they stopped and Jacob had cuts on him and Edward had a few scratches.  
"Ummm Edward, can we just go home? I think our date is pretty much over." she said glaring at Jacob for killing their date. Edward nodded and they went back to the Volvo and went home.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CRASH!  
Chris heard the sound of his alarm clock while he was sitting on the edge of the bed, him being a vampire he didn't sleep, but sometimes he would zone out and not realize what time it was, so he set the alarm. This morning he really didn't want to leave the house but he got up and got dressed and went downstairs.  
"Morning. Ready for school?" Richard asked from the table.  
Chris looked at the table and saw Richard sitting there with the newspaper.  
"Not really but I will live. its not like I can do anything about it. I'm gonna leave I'll see ya later." Grabbing his keys he walked outside and hopped in the car and drove next door. getting out he walked up to the front door and knocked waiting.

_Knocking on the door_  
Nessi just stared that the front door in horror she just happened to pass by it with her arms full of clothes. She had overslept due to Amy not being there to wake her up and get her out of bed.  
_Oh No! Don't tell me he's here!! I'm not ready! I look like a mess! I thought I still had five minutes! Shitakemase!!_ Nessi ignored Chris behind the door and sped toward her room. _Sorry Chris! But its for your own good!! You do not want to see 'just woken up' Nessi!_  
Meanwhile back in front of the door Chris started to get worried, no one was coming to get the door. _Did Nessi already go to school?_ Chris pondered why since he always gave her a ride. Chris knocked on the door repeatavie until he heard a crash and fall inside the house, he figured it was Nessi.  
"Nessi! Was That You?" he yelled from outside the door.  
Inside Nessi had no choice but to respond,  
"Yes Chris Its me! I'll be out in a mintue!"  
Once Nessi opened the door Chris noticed there was a pretty big bump on her forehead probably from where she hit her head falling, Chris silently wished he could of saved her in time to prevent the injury.  
"Ready for school?"  
"Yep! ow..hehe silly me I hit my head hehe"  
"Doing what?"  
"uh..." _Trying to sneak away to school so you wouldn't see me in my 'just woken up mode' heheheheh_ "Lets head to school!"  
Chris looked at her curiously but decided to let it go after all they were going to school as an official couple and that made him happy.

Chris opened the door for Nessi to climb in and then closed it behind her. They rode to school in silence, except for the radio playing softly in the car. When they reached the school Chris didn't get out he just sat there.

"Nessi, are you sure you are okay with this?"  
he asked not looking at her.  
"With what?"  
She asked turning her head towards him and giving him a confused look.  
"With us, I mean I don't want to rush you or anything."  
He had been thinking all night about if she would accept him or not and finally decided to ask her once more about how sure she was about the two of them.  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure. I like you Chris, a lot."  
She said blushing but silently wondering why he was questioning it.  
"What about you? Do you want to slow down?"  
She asked nervously.  
"What? No! I just wanted to be sure that you were okay with it."  
He said turning his head to finally look at her since they got in the car, and he finally got a look at what she was wearing. She was wearing some old jeans that hugged her body in all the right places and just a simple black T-shirt that said, "Don't piss me off I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." and he almost chuckled at the image of her trying to stuff dead people in a closet.  
Nessi reached over and grabbed his hand,  
"Come on, lets face this and go to class or we are gonna be late."  
When they got into the school they say Bella and Edward in the hallway.  
"Bella!"  
Nessi called as she ran up to them letting go of Chris's hand.  
"Hey Nessi! What's up?"  
Bella said hugging her and then standing next to Edward.  
"Nothing much, just going to my locker to get my stuff and then drag him to first period."  
she said pointing back to Chris who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.  
"Ohhhh, okay well Edward I want to talk with nessi for a few minutes alone if you don't mind."  
She said sweetly. Edward nodded and walked over and took up the same look as Chris.  
"Soooo how did everything go on your date?"  
Bella asked as she turned away from Edward and Chris to stare at nessi.  
"It was...magical...I mean he was so sweet and now were dating. What about yours?"  
Nessi shifted her backpack on her back and then decided to just set it on the ground so she didn't have to hold it.  
"Don't ask. It was ruined by Jacob."  
Bella looked slightly upset when she said this.  
"Jacob who?"  
Nessi had heard that name before.  
"Jacob Black. He lives in La Push."  
Bella grabbed her bag off the floor and put it on her back,  
"Well Class is about to begin and I still need to go get my stuff so I will see you later. Bye Nessi, Bye Chris."  
she called as she and Edward walked off.  
_Jacob Black? Why would he mess up Bella's date?_  
Nessi was interrupted by Chris,  
"You ready for class?" he asked grabbing her bag and handing it to her. she nodded and they headed off to first period hand in hand.

As Chris and Nessi walked into first period hand in hand once inside they noticed neither Bella or Edward were sitting in their seats. Nessi turned to Chris giving him a confused look, which also said _Where are they? I know I left Bella to go to her locker but didn't Edward come to class?_ Chris just shrugged.  
A few second later after the bell rang both Bella and Edward walked into class, Bella seemed to be limping a bit and Edward just shook his head knowingly. Edward went to Mr. Palmer and gave him a note from the nurse explaining their tardiness because of Bella's ankle. Mr. Palmer just waved them off to their seats and as Bella walked by Chris shook his head knowing Bella's clumsiness. Bella just smiled. Once seated Nessi whispered to Bella.  
"What happened Bella? I left you just fine going to your locker..."  
"Heheheh yeah...clumsy me fell and dropped all my books but thankfully Edward came just in time to help me up and take me to the nurse's office although it might have been a bit too much really..."  
"Hahah Poor Bella, with your clumsiness it's a miracle you're still alive"  
Edward hearing their conversation just laughed knowing full well what was going on. After class Edward and Bella parted from Nessi and Chris each leaving to different periods and the rest of the day went fine for Nessi and Chris, which is until gym. Coming out of the locker room Nessi groaned not looking forward to another day of torture, Chris on the other hand was smirking enjoying every expression Nessi gave.  
"Ready for another day of Gym?"  
"No And I Never will BE! Humph!"  
"There There Nessi if anything I'll protect you..."  
Coach Nunn then told the class they would be playing Prisonball Boys vs. Girls once again. Hearing this Nessi jumped up for joy and this time Chris groaned. _Aw crap there is no way I am coming out alive from this class...hm that actually might be a good thing it means I don't have to go to history!_  
**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

As soon as Coach Nunn blew his whistle the girls and guys split into their teams. All the girls ran behind Nessi no longer afraid of the boys but on the other hand the boys all ran to the wall and tired to claw themselves out of the gym, except for Chris who stood petrified on the spot.  
_"heheheheh...your mine now Christopher...muahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"_  
Chris could only think of one thing _Aw Shi-!!_

Coach Nunn noticed how Nessi was centering on Chris, but missing and he smirked and blew his whistle.  
"I've noticed something. Girls, all of you sit down. Except you Neshoba! Guys everyone but Christopher sit down. It's one on one!" he threw another ball out to make it fair and blew the whistle again and the gym erupted in cheers.  
"Aw Coach did you have to call me Neshoba? Its Nessi! Nessi!"  
"Alright Nessi just play!!"  
"oh with pleasure!!" Nessi then turned to smirk at Chris. He gulped.

_Alright Chris the next move you do could decide your fate, what are you going to do to avoid Nessi's hits and still manage to survive your relationship with Nessi..._ Chris looked at Nessi and then glanced around the room and figured out how he would move. As he stared at Nessi he saw her hand twitch and he made his move. The ball soared across the room and missed him by a hair, he ran towards her but didn't see the ball in front of him, his eyes widened and he jumped to avoid it and ended up tripping. When Nessi saw him coming towards her she tried to jump back to avoid him but ended up miss stepping and falling. Chris saw this and reached to catch her and stopped them from falling just as his lips hit Nessi's and the gym went silent.

If Chris could have blushed he would have. Instead he sat there for a moment and then stood up. "Here." He held up his hand out to her and pulled her up off the ground and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Nessi stumbled on her feet trying to stand up because she was too dazzled by Chris and their most recent kiss.

Chris looked down at Nessi and sighed. The bell rang and he led her towards the girl's locker room.  
"Hurry and change you don't want to be late to our next class" he smiled and pushed her inside.

Nessi stumbled inside the locker room, it seemed that she lost all form of coordination thanks to Chris's kiss. _...What is wrong with me? Okay yeah it's not everyday I get kissed by a mouth-watering guy who can have any girl he wants but he choose me instead..._  
"Omg! I totally saw that! You guys are so cute together!"  
"What the freak! Alice where did you come from?!"  
"Oh I just got a schedule change that's all." she grinned.  
"Oh..."

After Nessi got dressed Alice grabbed Nessi's arm and they sat down on a bench.  
"So Bella told me your date went really well. Tell me all about it."  
Nessi smiled dreamingly.  
"it went more than well...it was perfect...it was so romantic I was sure I was dreaming..."  
"You know Nessi I'm going to let you in on a little secret..."  
"Secret?"  
"Yep about Chris"  
"Well I'm not that good at keeping secrets..." _cause just look at me I almost let out the whole pack secret on us being werewolves _, Nessi stared at Alice, "And if it's something Chris doesn't want me to know then I shouldn't."  
Alice gave a reassuring smile.  
"Oh don't worry Nessi it is nothing bad, I was just going to say that I'm glad Chris met you,"  
"Why? What was it like before?"  
"Hm that's the thing Chris usually kept to himself and didn't open up to people, he was always wearing a mask to hide his true feelings and even to us whom we are considered family we didn't know him that well. The only ones who knew the real Chris were Edward and Bella, but meeting you has changed everything..."

"Its like you are his light and you opened a door for him." Alice smiled and looked at Nessi.  
"You have done so much for us. Thank you nessi." Alice hugged Nessi and then turned towards the door.  
"Why don't we get you back to your boyfriend before he sends in a whole search party."  
Nessi laughed  
"Like he hasn't already?"  
Alice laughed and looped her arm around Nessi's and they went out of the locker room to see Chris leaning against the wall.  
"What took you guys so long?" he asked as they neared. He looked at Alice suspiciously.  
"We were just talking Chris sheesh. anyways. you guys better head to your next class. here" she pulled out 2 hall passes.  
"so you don't get in trouble. I'll see you guys after school." she smirked at Chris and left to her next class  
_what was that about_ Chris thought as he walked down the hall with nessi.  
"are you ready for history class?" he asked sourly since it was his least favorite class  
"You bet I am come on!" Nessi grabbed his arm and for once it was her that sped into a run to their class and behind her Chris wore a rather Happy but annoyed face. Annoyed they were headed to History but Happy because Nessi was happy. Wasn't love grand?  
They arrived to class a minute after the bell rang..  
"Ah sorry were later Coach but we have hall passes..." Nessi handed the passes Alice gave them and the teacher just nodded and told them to head to their seats. Once seated Chris noticed there was an extra note attached to his pass and it was from Alice, it read: _Hey Chris! There is and important matter we have to deal with after school! Come straight to our place after you drop off Nessi, I cant give you any hints right now but trust me! It's a good thing! Later Alice _Chris just stared at the note. _What the heck? What is she planning now?_ Nessi then glanced at Chris he quickly got rid of the note. Nessi just smiled at him. Chris smiled back and spent the rest of the class period pondering what Alice could be scheming and if Nessi was in it. He thought _But if Nessi was in why would she tell me not to bring her? ..oh wait maybe its because of Rosalie.._ Chris sighed, _Oh well I'll find out soon enough..._  
Chris and Nessi walked out into the parking lot. "Do you want to see Edward and Bella before I take you home?" he asked wrapping his arm around her.  
"Sorry I can't Amy told me this morning that she had something planned" she pouted.  
"That's fine. I'll get you home so you and Amy can be alone, then I'm gonna head home." he lied as he opened the passenger door for her. Closing the door behind her he walked around to his side and he caught Alice's eye. Rolling his eyes he climbed in the car and backed out of the parking space and sped out of the lot.  
They rode in silence for a few minutes and finally came to a red light. "So what where you and Alice talking about?" he asked casually with a smirk on his face.  
Nessi blushed,  
"Oh it was nothing really you know she just wanted to know how ..our date went and she's happy for us" Nessi held Chris hand and smiled.  
Chris turned his head to her and smiled. "Good. I'm glad she approves." he rubbed her hand and then drove off when the light changed. A few minutes later they pulled into her driveway and he parked the car. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"  
Nessi blushed and started to get out of Chris's car,  
"Okay see you then..." she was a bit disappointed that he hadn't kissed her on the lips but she thought it was because their relationship was just starting.  
Chris saw her disappointment and reached over and grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He pressed his lips against her and smiled as she blushed a little. Pulling back he smiled. "Maybe this time you will be ready when I come get you.' he smirked at her pouting face.  
Nessi was struck speechless, sure was disappointed at first for not getting kissed but that sudden kiss caught her off guard, but she was happy she smiled at him,  
"..good night Chris..."  
Nessi walked to her doorstep and saw Chris drive off, then she proceeded to open the door of her house. She walked in,  
"Amy! I'm home! You here?"  
No answer.  
"Well she still might be at work"  
Nessi then went to take a shower to relax pondering all of the days activities. _Growl!!_  
"Whoa was that my stomach? heh guess I'm hungry, time to go hunting!" so she skipped to the kitchen.  
Nessi was cooking and sing along with her radio when suddenly she heard a banging towards the back door she went to check it out. She saw a big dark shadow behind the curtained door, but Nessi wasn't afraid for she already had a guess who it was. She opened the door.  
"Jared what are you doing here?"  
Jared looked at her younger sister.  
"What cant a brother come visit his kind, lovable, sweet sister?"  
Nessi gave him a hard glare.  
"Okay how much?"  
""What? Whatever makes you think I'm here for money?"  
"Jared."  
"Fine its only 15 bucks, I lost another bet."  
"That really doesn't surprise me..."  
Jared stared at her seriously.  
"Anyway that isn't the main reason which I came down here to visit..."  
"Oh then what are those reasons?"  
Jared handed her a wrapped packed, it looked like to be a gift.  
"What's this?"  
"Nessi Its your birthday gift...It's your brithday..dont you rember?"  
Nessi just stared at Jared.  
"Its my what?!"  
"Happy 17th Birthday little sister"  
Jared went to hug her but then let her go.  
"Nessi you smell odd..."  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
"I don't know.."  
"Hmph well then uh thank you for the gift Jared you might be a pain in the butt but your still my caring brother..."  
Nessi then hugged her brother.  
"Yeah you defently smell odd, well I gotta go Nessi Happy birthday"  
Nessi smiled back a bit annoyed at his 'compliment',  
"Thanks Jared say Hi to Kim for me!"  
"Will Do!"  
And with that Jared left Nessi.

Chris drove away from Nessi's house and to the Cullen's house. When he got there he pulled up behind Edwards Volvo and parked. Sighing he grabbed his keys and walked inside the house and immediately was attacked by Alice.  
"Did you know it was Nessi's birthday today?" She asked as she drug him over to the couch opposite from Edward and Bella.  
Chris's eyes widened.  
"It is?" Alice nodded and smiled.  
"Don't worry about the party. We have handled it. It starts in 4 hours and you have the job of getting Nessi dressed up and over here on time. We know how she hates big parties just like Bella." Alice heard Bella groan and she smiled.  
"Yes Bella that means you have to wear heels and a dress again." She chuckled when she heard her groan once more and then Edward chuckled.  
"How old is she going to be?" he asked leaning back and brushing his hair out of his face.  
Alice stood up and walked towards the window. "Chris your going to have to be careful around her. She's turning 17 and you know what happens when she turns 18."  
Chris glared at her. "I will be able to control myself."  
Edward turned to look at him. "don't always be so sure of yourself. I thought I could around Bella. You said it yourself. She makes your instincts go wild. You HAVE to be careful around her."  
Chris sighed and nodded. "Alice, that pass with the note attached was pretty smooth." He chuckled  
Alice nodded and smiled. "you bet it was. It was fun trying to forge those notes though. Anyways you need to go home and get ready and buy her a present and everything." Alice started rambling on and on.  
Chris rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm gonna go get ready and call her so I'll talk to you guys later tonight. By the way, do you think she will be alright around Rosalie?"  
Edward nodded "I'll talk to her." They all looked at Alice who was still rambling on and stuff and all sighed.  
"We're all vampires and yet she scares me." Chris mumbled. Bella giggle and smiled.  
"You go ahead and head home Chris we will see you tomorrow." Chris nodded and grabbed his keys from where he placed them and walked out the front door. When he got outside he leaned against the hood and sighed.  
What am I gonna get her for her birthday? He asked himself. Suddenly he got and idea and jumped in his car. He drove down the road a ways and into town to a jewelry store. He went inside and looked around and found a necklace that he knew she would love.  
"Excuse me Miss? Could I please get that necklace and have it gift wrapped?" he asked getting his debit card out. The young girl smiled and started to wrap the box and rang it up.  
"That will be 95.83 sir."  
After checking out he got back in his car and drove home knowing that Richard would already be home. When he got home he went inside with the box and placed it on the counter. Walking into the living room he saw Richard sitting there watching T.V.  
"Hey what took you so long to get home?" Richard asked turning off the T.V  
"I was getting a birthday gift for my girlfriend." He said sitting down on the couch next to him.  
Richard nodded. "The one the Cullen's are hosting the party for?" Chris nodded and sighed.  
"Let me guess you were invited." nod "Well are you going to go?"  
Richard stood up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed his keys.  
"Yep and I'm gonna go get her a present. She seems like a nice girl. You might want to call her in about an hour and tell her to get dressed up cause your taking her somewhere, just don't tell her where." Chris nodded as Richard left. Getting up he went upstairs into his room and sat down on the bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while and then reached for the phone to call Nessi.

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_  
"Hello? This is Nessi speaking."  
"Hey Nessi. Its Chris"  
"Chris! What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight? just you and me"  
"I'd love to Chris!"  
Nessi has the suspicion that Chris is planning something for her birthday, but if not then she wouldn't mind cause she just likes being with Chris.  
"Good wear something dressy ok? I'll be there in about an hour and a half to pick you up." He smiled on the other end of the phone waiting for her answer just so he could surprise her tonight.  
"alright! I cant wait! Oh! I here the door opening my cousin's back see you tonight Chris! Love you!"  
Chris chuckled "love you too. I'll see you later Nessi" hanging up the phone he walked to the window where the sun shined in and his skin glowed slightly.

Nessi hung up the phone and went downstairs to greet Amy,  
"Amy! Guess what!"  
"Hey Nessi! Happy Birthday!" they hug.  
"Thanks Amy, oh I wanted to tell you that Chris kissed me!"  
Amy raised her eyebrows,  
"For the first time?"  
"Well technically not really, on our date we were too shy but today in gym he fell on me and our lips bumped so I don't know if that counts," Nessi put her hand to her chin, "but when he dropped me off he gave me our first official kiss! Talk about a birthday present!"  
"Ah young love,"  
"Haha Your young too Amy!"  
"So you guys doing anything tonight?"  
"Ye he's coming over in a bit to take me on a special date, oh before I forget Jared passed by today he gave me my birthday gift, " points to the table, "he said I smelled funny to him, what do you think it could mean?"  
Amy pondered, "It's probably the cologne that Chris wears"  
"Oh Okay well I'm off to change!"

Chris stared out the window a few moments and noticed that Richard had returned home. He sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs and waited.  
"Chris I'm back!" Richard yelled as he walked inside. You see when it came to buying gifts Richard got very hyper. Almost like Alice.  
"What did you get her?" he asked as Richard skipped, yes skipped into the kitchen.  
"you will just have to wait. but I think she will like it." Chris nodded and looked at the clock.  
"Well I guess we should get dressed now. I'll see you in a few." Chris then went upstairs and into his bedroom.  
Chris jumped into the shower and got changed into some black slacks and a dress shirt. His shirt was a crimson red silk shirt that buttoned up. As he looked at himself in the mirror he smirked and unbuttoned the top 3 buttons. when he smirked a fang hung over his bottom lip.  
"CHRIS!!"  
"What!"  
"It's time to go get Nessi. Get your butt going."  
Chris grumbled and smiled.  
"Yeah Yeah." he grabbed Nessi's gift and went downstairs.  
"I'll see you at the Cullen's" he grabbed his keys and walked outside and hopped in his car and drove to Nessi's  
Nessi sat impatentialy waiting for Chris, she was nervous on how the night was going to turn out.  
With Nessi

"Calm down Nessi everything is going to be fine..."Nessi told herself meanwhile Amy was snapping pictures of her nonstop making Nessi more nervous,  
"Aw dontcha look so cute! Oh my baby all grown up!"  
"Hey I'm not your daughter!"  
"I know but I just felt like saying that haha"  
_Ding!Dong!_  
"Oh there's Chris!!"  
"Hi Amy is Nessi ready?"  
"Yes she is! Oh déjà vu!"  
Amy snaps more pictures.  
When Nessi walked into the room Chris's eyes widened. Nessi was wearing a different gown that she was on their date  
Nessi walked in wearing an ankle length dark blue dress that fit her perfectly. it was a halter top and she had matching black heels to go with it. Chris stood there staring until Amy cleared her throat.  
Nessi blushed,  
"Hi Chris..."  
"Isn't she adorable!"  
Chris just nodded and walked over to her and placed his hand on hers and lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.  
"You look beautiful."  
Nessi blushed and a camera flashed.  
"Amy!"  
"Sorry now get going you two."  
Chris nodded and walked with her outside.  
"Good night Amy."  
As Chris helped her into the car he couldn't help but pick up a strange scent that was in her house.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a silk scarf.  
"Turn towards the window please?" he asked  
Nessi gave him a confused look. "Huh?"  
Chris smirked "Well I told you where we were going was a surprise so I really want it to be one."  
Nessi pouted but agreed to his request. Blindfolded Nessi said,  
"Hey guess what Chris"  
"What?" he asked looking at the road  
"My brother came down from La Push to wish me happy birthday! I had completely forgotten it was my birthday! But he acted so weird he said that I smelled odd, he's so weird" Nessi giggled.  
Chris's eyes widened and he gripped the steering wheel. _why would he say that? is that the scent I picked up at her house?_ "Hmmmm why would he say that?"  
Nessi titled her head, " I really don't know, I mean I had just taken a shower so maybe it was the new shampoo I used, but really " she sighed.  
"hm...darn I lost my train of thought I forgot what I was gonna ask you..oh wait! I remember now, Chris do you have any siblings?  
Chris turned towards her and tried not to laugh at the blindfolded girl looking at him. he knew that if he took off the blindfold she would have a look of expectancy in her eyes.  
he chuckled unable to help it.  
"Yes, and older brother. His name is Richard."  
"Oh what school does he go to?"  
Chris smiled, "Actually he has already graduated. Ever since my parents died he has taken care of me. He's always been there for me."  
Had Nessi not had her blindfold on her eyes would of shown her 'I'm sorry to hear that' reaction,  
"Oh I see...well at least your brother is concerned about you, my brother may be great and all that but at the first chance he kicks me out of the house to have it 'remodeled' but then I'm kind of glad he did that cause then I wouldn't have met you" Nessi smiled.  
Chris smiled and reached over and took her hand, "I'm sorry about that but I am glad I met you." They pulled up to the Cullen house and Chris let go of her hand, "hang on a second" he got out and walked over to her side and helped her out of the car.

Chris smile got wider when the music started blasting down the street.  
"Chris where are we?" Nessi asked  
"You'll find out in a minute."  
Nessi glared at him through the blindfold.  
"step up." he said as he helped her to the front door. Knocking 5 times he heard everything go silent. But Nessi didn't due to she was asking so many questions.  
"Nessi shhhh." she snapped her mouth shut and they walked in.  
"okay let me take the blindfold off." he pulled the silk away from her eyes and she blinked a few times  
"Chris why is everything so dark?"  
"SUPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSI!!" everyone screamed as the lights came on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spots  
Nessi was speechless, "A surprise party? For me? Thank you guys!!" she began to tear up, noticing this Chris wiped away her tears.  
"This is our gift to you Nessi," he smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'll give you my gift later..." Nessi blushed.  
A tall man stepped forward and smiled as he took Nessi's hand in his and lifted it up to kiss it.  
"Chris has told me so much about you Nessi. I'm Richard, his older brother."  
Chris growled quietly but stopped when Richard let go of her.  
Nessi blushed, "It-Its nice to meet you..."  
"Nessi!!"  
Nessi turned, "Amy?!"  
"Oh your face was so cute!!" snaps pictures.  
"You knew!!"  
"Of course dear! its your birthday!"  
"...you are seriously sounding like my mother.."  
Chris chuckled and then smiled as Bella showed up in a dress and heels with a pouty look on her face.  
"what's wrong Bella? don't like dresses or heels?" he teased.  
Bella smiled. "ha ha ha very funny. Happy birthday Nessi." she hugged Nessi and stuck her tongue out at Chris and then backed up into Edwards arms.  
Nessi exclaimed, "Bella! I love that dress on you! Edward make sure she doesn't fall!"  
Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter on Bella, "don't I wont"  
Nessi then felt Chris's arm around her waist leading her to the dance floor, "Shall we dance?"  
Nessi losing all her rational thoughts by Chris's dazzlement and just nodded.  
Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"  
Nessi nodded her head  
Chris chuckled again and put his head on hers as they moved and then he saw that the balcony was empty and stood up straight. "do you want to go out on the balcony with me?"  
Nessi looked at the balcony and nodded her head. _ah too much dazzling! cant comprehend..._  
Chris led her out onto the balcony unaware of the eyes watching them. "Looks like my little brother really likes Nessi." Richard said to Amy as he handed her a drink.

"Nessi? are you okay? you look a little dizzy." Chris asked in a concerned tone.  
"Its...Its all your fault..."  
Chris raised his eybrows, "My fault? how so?"  
Nessi buried her head into his chest, "well would you understand if I said you dazzle me too much that I cant comprehend the things that go around me? You leave me speechless"  
Chris smiled and wrapped his arms around her and chuckled. "You know your starting to act like Bella when she met Edward." he walked over to the rail with her and turned her around and wrapped his arms around her stomach and put his chin on her head.  
"Happy Birthday Nessi!" he whispered into her hair  
Nessi turned around and looked into his eyes. "How did you know about my birthday? I don't think I even mentioned it to you." she asked as she laid her head on his chest.  
"Alice told me about it. she said that you mentioned it when you guys were shopping for our first date."  
Nessi smiled and sighed. "I had such a great time with you that night."  
"Hey Nessi turn around and look."  
she complied and gasped as a star shot across the sky.  
"A shooting star!"  
"Make a wish" he whispered.  
she made her wish and as she turned around again Chris smiled and slowly leaned towards her and captured her lips with his  
Snap! Snap! Snap!  
Nessi and Chris grew startled at the sudden snapping of pictures, after the blindness of the camera faded they saw Amy behind the camera.  
"...AMY!!"  
Amy grinned, "that's my cue to run!"  
"Alright you two settle down I' think now would be a good time for cake and presents" said Richard.  
"Hm that's sounds like a very good idea, shall we?" Dr. Carlisle showed everyone to the dinning hall.  
Nessi began to open her gifts, a new dress from Alice "to wear on your next date!", Edward and Bella gave her a charm bracelet, Amy gave her a photo album "its for all the pictures I'm taking to put in later!" and Richard gave up an I-Pod.  
Nessi smiled, "thanks you guys these mean a lot to me,"  
Emmett voiced out, "so cake now yes?" everyone laughed.  
Chris smiled as they continued to party and then he noticed Edward nod at him from across the room and he smiled.  
"Nessi? Are you ready to see my gift to you?"  
Nessi blushed but nodded, _gah again with the dazzleing_  
Chris smiled and grasped Nessi's hand and headed to the back door. "Okay close your eyes and listen to my voice."  
Nessi did as she was told and soon they were standing outside.  
"Chris why are we outside?"  
"open your eyes"  
sitting there was a brand new car  
Nessi was shocked to see the car, "C-Chris...is that yours?"  
Chris grinned, "Nope its now yours"  
Nessi stood speechless, "A car for me? Chris I don't know what to say, Its too much I cant possibly accept it..."  
Chris placed a finger over her lips. "yes you can, it didn't cost anything. please accept it as my gift to you."  
Nessi eyes soften, "alright thank you Chris it's lovely," she then laid her head on his hand.  
Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
"There's something else I wanted to give you." he handed the box to her and smiled  
"open it."  
Nessi eyes widen, "another gift? Chris its too much I-I.."  
"please, this one is from me and Richard I really want you to have this one."  
Nessi sighed and opened it and inside was a necklace. with a sapphire pendant shaped like a heart. around it were small diamonds  
Nessi stared at the pendant, "Chris its beautiful..."  
Chris picked it up out of the box and put it on her neck and held her.  
"it was my mothers. My father gave it to her the day they started to go out and she even wore it on her wedding day. It was her favorite piece of jewelry. I want you to have it cause your just like her and it looks beautiful on you."  
Nessi blushed, but then Chris gently lifted her chin and kissed her full on the mouth.

And that was end to the most beautiful night Nessi has ever had. When she returned home with Amy later that night it felt as if she were walking on clouds. Amy commented that she had the look of a crazy puppy in love and all Nessi could respond was,  
"Yeah…"

**KL:….  
TY:….  
KL & TY:……  
KL: That was so cute!!  
TY: Yesh!!  
KL: It's so far our longest chapter yet!  
TY: …uh that's cause the others aren't written yet…  
KL: Shh! Don't let our Reviews know! They'll kill us!  
TY: O.O oops  
KL: Hahaha anyway! Hope you liked and I promise we'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!  
TY: So review and tell us what you think!  
KL: Oh and before I forget! The necklace Chris bought at the store isn't the same one he just gave her! You'll see that necklace in a future chapter! See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KL: Yay! Chapter four!  
TY: This one sure took a while to update…  
KL: It's cause we were limited on our rp time ^^;  
TY: Yeah so updates for future chapters will take just a bit longer…  
KL: Although hopefully not as long as this one!  
TY: But keep in mind we do have school,  
KL: Yeah College isn't a walk through the park!  
TY: -grumbles- -still in high school-  
KL: ^^; Anyway please enjoy!  
TY: Disclaimer: we do not own the Twilight Saga, just our OC's  
KL: That said! Nessi is my OC! Do not confuse her for You-know-who! I thought of her nickname months before Breaking Dawn came out!!!  
KL: Please enjoy X3**

_Weeks passed since Nessi's birthday and Nessi could have not been happier in her life than right now. In school she managed to keep her grades in math to an average with the thanks of her tutor and steady boyfriend Christopher. When she was with him it seemed that time just flew by, and some days when they were going to be late for class he would take her running and it felt as if she were flying through the hallways. But Nessi never complained, she was happy and so was he. Chris, on the other hand, never imagined that he would meet someone whom he would want to be with forever, and he never gave it a second thought that Nessi came from the Quileute tribe and that in fact he wasn't suppose to be with her; however that was just a risk he was willing to make. It seemed that the relationship between Nessi and Chris could not be torn apart, little did they know that conflict was brewing just around the corner…_

**Ding! Dong!  
**"Coming!"  
Amy hurried to answer the door. As she opened the door a smile spread across her face.  
"Embry!"  
Embry grinned at Amy and proceeded to hug her.  
"I've missed you Amy, how have you've been?"  
"Fine just fine, just a bit sad because you don't visit me as often anymore, don'tcha love me?" Amy pouted.  
Embry kissed Amy's pouting lips.  
"Of course I do you silly girl, what's not to love?" Amy giggled happily in his arms.  
"Oh hey where's Nessi? Isn't she staying with you?"  
"Oh she is, but right now she's on a date."  
Embry raised his eyebrows in disbelief,  
"Nessi? Dating? Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am! And he is a good boy too, I know he'll take good care of her plus he's cute to boot!"  
"And may I ask who he is?"  
Amy bit her lip, Nessi had told her before not to tell Jared and if she told Embry then when he went into his wolf form Jared would find out. Embry noticed Amy's hesitation so he pleaded her to tell him with his eyes.  
"Please Amy, I'm just curious…I wont cause the boy harm…much." Amy then made her decision.  
"Well since you probably don't know who it is I'm sure no harm will be done, but promise me one thing Embry…"  
"What Amy?"  
"Promise you won't say a word to Jared, and try not to think about it at all, if Jared found out who Nessi was dating he'll kill the boy!"  
"Alright, alright I won't tell or think about the boy Nessi's dating around Jared. Promise." Embry gave Amy his most sincere smile.  
"Okay I believe you, well the boy Nessi is dating is Christopher Kingston, and he lives just down the road."  
"Did you say Kingston?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"I don't know…it just sounds familiar but I can't place it…"  
"I know! I had the same problem, the name sounds very familiar, I wonder where it's from…"  
Embry shrugged,  
"Who knows?" he pulled Amy into his arms.  
"But it doesn't matter, I came here to be with you so that's what I'm going to do."  
Amy smiled, "I love you Embry."  
"I love you too."  
_Kingston…Kingston…where have I heard that name before?_

_Over at Chris's house…_

_**Crash!!!  
**_"What the Heck!" yelled Chris as the huge mountain of antiques in his garage came tumbling down causing a huge cloud of dust to arise from the floor covering everything around him is a mess.  
"Aw man! Now I have to dust the garage too! God I hate cleaning up…why oh why does Richard torture me so…" Chris sighed. "Well better get started or even with vampire speed I won't be able to finish in time before Nessi comes over to study…"  
Chris then began gathering boxes and more boxes so many that he was actually having trouble balancing them, and finally unable to hold them all the boxes at the very top fell down and some opened along the way causing items to spill all over the floor.  
Chris groaned. "Great...more clean-up...huh?"  
An item from one of the open boxes caught his eye. It was a photograph. Chris picked it up and noticed there was handwriting on the back, _Our First Family Picture-1930_  
He flipped the picture over and saw his whole family; he saw his father and mother, Richard his older brother but at a younger age in the photo and he also saw himself as a child, Chris smiled at looking at his old self, but then his eyes drifted to the last person in the frame…his sister Monica.  
Chris now leaned up against the garage wall sudden human memories coming back to him.  
_What happened sister? Where did we go wrong?_

_**Flashback**_

"_Richard! Please call your brother and sister inside! It's time for dinner!"  
"Yes Mom!" A much younger Richard raced outside. "Hey Christopher! Monica! Time for dinner! Get your butts in here!"  
"Ahhhh!!!!!"  
"Huh? Was that Christopher?" Richard walked toward the noise. The noise brought him to the end of the backyard to where the field ended and the forest began.  
"Ahhhh!!! Help me!!"  
Alarmed by the yell Richard grew worried, "Christopher! Monica!" Richard ran inside the forest afraid for his younger siblings' life.  
Richard ran and ran more into the dark forest and with each passing second more fear rushed into him as to what could have happened to his siblings.  
"Christopher! Monica!" Suddenly Richard came upon a dark clearing in the forest and the next second he heard whimpering from the ground near his feet, he looked down and there was Christopher curled up in the fetal position muttering to himself.  
Seeing this Richard immediately went to his brother trying to calm him down, "Chris! Chris! Are you hurt? What's wrong? Chris, where is Monica?"  
Lying on the ground trembling Chris only lifted a finger and pointed to a direction, Richard followed that direction and came upon a frightening scene.  
There at the other far side of the dark clearing stood a man, and little Monica was standing next to the man, but what gave Richard fear and chills was how the man looked like. The man was covered in clothes that were usually made for backpackers, however these clothes looked as to be worn away to the point it gave the man an aura of ruggedness and strength. The man was of medium build as far as Richard could tell, but he sensed that he had more power than it seemed. However what gave Richard the ultimate fear was the man's eyes…they weren't the usual brown or blue as seen in town but rather they were a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister. Suddenly the man flashed a smile with gleaming white teeth…and fangs…  
"W-Who are you? What are you doing with my sister?! Monica, come over here!"  
Monica just stared at her older brother, emotionless.  
"Monica?"  
The man laughed, "Come now Monica, don't leave your dear brother worried…tell him what's going on…"  
Only then did Monica look back at her brother and spoke the fateful words, however due the wind and pain coursing all throughout Chris's body, he was unable to hear what his sister said. The only thing he knew it was something that put a look of shock and disbelief onto Richard's face, and then the next second Monica disappeared with the man into the dark forest and Chris fell unconscious.  
When he awoke next he noticed he was back at his room and what woke him up were the muffled sounds coming from the kitchen. Chris arose from his bed and began to walk to the kitchen and just as he was about to turn the knob on the door he heard,  
"She was kidnapped!"  
Chris thought, Kidnapped? Who?  
"Oh my poor daughter! She must be so afraid! Please you have to help us officer!"  
"Mom she left by choice!"  
What? Are they talking about Monica?  
"No that can't be Richard! That man who you saw with her must have brainwashed her! She would never leave by choice! Oh my daughter!"  
Hearing all the noise outside the door Chris made the decision to open it even by a little crack, but he just had to see the scene with was occurring in the kitchen. Once he opened the door a crack he glimpsed inside the kitchen and saw his brother Richard and the profile of his mother talking to what he assumed to be the officer she was pleading to, to find his sister Monica.  
"No mother! You have to believe me! She left by choice! She left us!"  
"Can you describe the man you saw her with, boy?"  
Chris noticed his brother's gaze look down.  
"…Yes…"  
"Well then, how did he look?"  
Richard remained silent not looking at either the officer or his mother, then he sighed and began to recall the frightening man.  
"H-He was tall…made of medium build…had dark hair…couldn't be more than in his late 20's or early 30s…but his eyes…" Richard paused.  
"What about his eyes, boy?"  
"T-They were burgundy…"  
"Burgundy? But how can be?"  
"I-I don't know…but they seemed…" Richard was now speaking in a whisper but Chris could hear him loud as day. "…sinister and murderous…"  
Murderous…Chris suddenly felt his legs give out and fell to the floor, but his legs were the least of his worries, Chris's head was suddenly filled with the pain of meeting the man in the dark forest…  
"Monica! Monica! Where are you going?" yelled Chris as he chased his sister from the fields to the forest. Suddenly fear overcame his senses. "Monica?"  
__**Bam! **__  
"Ow!" Chris felt as if he had suddenly been hit by a car when actually he had just been slammed into a tree by an incredible force. Having closed his eyes from the pain he tried to open one and see what had hit him, only to have them opened by shock the next minute by what he saw. A man with bloody eyes and…fangs. Chris then noticed his sister looking at him a from a few feet away, and at once he tried to call out for help but Monica's face showed that no emotion, and that only made Chris cry out for help louder. Then because of the pain Chris could barely register when his brother arrived but he does remember Monica saying to the man,  
"Come now…don't kill them yet…they need to suffer more and I know the perfect method but it would have to wait a few years…" then she laughed, "until we meet again brothers…" _

_**End Flashback**_

"Ugh…memories from when I was a human…and did it have to be that specific memory?" Chris still leaned against the garage wall having not moved when the sudden memory of his sister hit him. Thus as a way to rid himself of that memory Chris got up and began to put items away but unknowingly dropped his family photo on the ground. As an effort to show that he was cleaning the garage he shifted box thru box trying to arrange them in an orderly fashion and not having any success. Suddenly he came upon another open box from the pile which fell beforehand and revealed his family picture, but this box however carried something totally different from pictures, they held clothes, and in particular as Chris picked it out from the box…his WWII uniform. Chris was then sent towards another flashback…a more painful flashback…from when he was transformed…

_**Flashback**_

_The year was 1943 and the war in Europe was raging on as it had been for the past four years…and in England where it seemed the effects of war hit the hardest. However for the past couple of months it finally seemed as if the Allied powers were gaining momentum in winning the war. Especially in June of 1943 when the Allied Powers invaded Sicily, an attack on Italian soil and the first of couple steps to bring down Mussolini. Chris had joined the army as a draftee and unlike most of his fellow comrades he actually felt great pride in protecting his nation UK, especially in the battle of Sicily, however he ended up injured and was sent on medical leave because of it.  
"Lieutenant you have been discharged for medical reasons. Here are you travel orders. You ship out tomorrow morning."  
Chris saluted his captain, "Yes Sir!"  
"Enjoy this time you have with your family because soon once you are better we will call for help again solider."  
"Yes Sir!" Chris saluted his commander as best as he could.  
The next morning Chris was transported to the train station where he rode the main train from France to England, and then once back in England was transferred to a local train that would take him closer home. Taking the train home took longer than he expected, but he had made it. As he got off the train he called for a taxi and told them his address. As he climbed out of the taxi he could immediately sense that something wasn't right. He paid the driver and walked towards the house. When he stepped inside he called out.  
"Hello? Mom…Richard? Anyone home?" receiving no answer he walked into the foyer and found his mother lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood.  
"Mother!!" he shouted as he dropped his bag and ran towards her. As he checked to see if she was still alive he heard laughter from down the hall.  
"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" he called out to the figure.  
"Why dear brother don't you recognize your dear sister?" the figure called out as it came into the light. It was indeed his older sister…  
"Monica? Why are you back? You left us years ago!" he yelled in anger. Standing up he turned towards her and gasped as he saw someone standing beside her.  
"Well now we meet again boy…" The man said as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Monica.  
"You…" The said man smirked as Chris stepped away.  
"Dear little brother, mother is dead, so why don't you come with me?" Monica asked sweetly as she stepped forward.  
Chris shook his head and backed up slowly.  
"N-No…tell me where Richard is!"  
"Oh was that the guy's name?" The man stated, and chills ran down Chris's back. Suddenly the man pulled out an arm from his back, and attached to that arm was his older brother Richard, all bloody and bruised and barely clinging on to life.  
"Richard!!"  
Chris began to run to his brother in an effort to save him but it didn't matter for the next second Richard's body was flung towards Chris and he collided with it causing them both to fall to the ground.  
"Ugh…"  
Chris tried to get up from the sudden assault but found he couldn't move, he then opened his eyes to see why and then realized why that was the case. The thing that had been thrown at him before by the man was none other than his older Richard. Richard was all covered in blood and bruises so many that Chris feared for his life.  
"Richard! Richard! Wake up! Tell me what they did to you! RICHARD!"  
Richard groaned, and at this Chris let out a sigh of relief…Richard was still alive.  
Noticing this Monica said,  
"Oh? So you let him live Michael?"  
Michael shrugged.  
"So to speak but I'm sure the venom should be taking effect any minute now…"  
Chris's head snapped up, "Venom?! …Y-You poisoned him?!"  
"Perfect Michael, now we only have to see what happens from here on…"  
"Why would you do that!?"  
"Oh baby brother, I already told you why…I want to see you both suffer…"  
"Why Monica? What did we ever do to you?"  
At this Monica remained silent and looked on at her brothers with an emotionless stare. Suddenly Richard began to stir around Chris's grasp. Chris then moved his focus back to his brother, "Hold on brother! I'll get you to a doctor soon enough!"  
Then Monica and Michael began to take their leave.  
"Wait you two! Don't think you're going to get away with this!"  
"Get away with what? Besides don't you have bigger problems to deal with?"  
"What?"  
Suddenly behind Chris came Richard groaning in pain, and Richard clung to Chris's back holding his neck and arms in place.  
"Richard what are you doing?!"  
But Richard paid him no mind and proceeded to bite down Chris's neck.  
"Ahhhhh!"  
A moment later he felt a searing pain rip through his body and he screamed in agony. Monica smiled and laughed at his pain. Turning her and Michael walked out of the house and away from him.  
"N-No…wait…ugh…"  
Rolling in pain Chris soon lost consciousness, and the fiery hell began…_

Days later…  
Chris was too scared to do anything; he didn't know what had happened to himself and his brother. All he knew was that they were hungry, and it wasn't normal hunger. It seemed that the venom of which Michael spoke of seemed to have transformed them into a bloodsucking monster…a vampire. The other day Richard had killed a small girl because the thirst they felt became to powerful for him to handle.  
'I don't want to kill anymore…..' he whimpered in his mind. Finally they decided to go away from England to Africa where they could run free and not worry about killing anyone, because the plains were so vast and wide and full of animal game.  
They went to Africa and managed to stay hidden from human view for two years, however one day when they went out for a regular hunt they came across a man, but he didn't seem like an ordinary man…  
'I need to hunt.' Chris told himself.  
Sighing he climbed out of his bed and ran outside. While out on his hunt he noticed something. There was a person near him. No one had ever known he was here, so he was frightened. He quickly hunted and began running back to his house to warn Richard of the perhaps danger.  
"Wait!" a voice yelled as he began to take off.  
Chris stopped, but for some unknown reason…he felt he could trust the man…  
The man jumped out of the truck and quickly ran over to him.  
Before the man even said anything Chris said.  
"You're just like me."  
The man nodded and smiled.  
"I can help you son. Please, come home with me and I can help you control the thirst, the hunger that eats at you every day. My family and I can help you."  
The man smiled slightly at him.  
"Who…Are you?" Chris asked.  
"My name is Dr. Charlise Cullen. If you came with me, I would take you to my family in America. That's where we live. You will be perfectly safe."  
Chris was very weary of this Dr. Cullen, but deep down inside of him, he felt he could trust him…..but he didn't know for how long.  
"…Okay. I'll go."  
"Follow me then"  
After going back to Chris's house to get Richard, both of them followed the doctor and went to live on in Forks…

_**End Flashback**_

**Ding Dong!  
**"Huh?" Chris snapped out of his flashback and looked around his surroundings. Then it hit him.  
"Oh shoot! Nessi's here! And I haven't finished cleaning up!"  
Chris quickly went to set things up as so it wouldn't seem like a huge mess and after hearing the bell ring a second time he went and answered the door.  
"Hey Chris!"  
"Hey Nessi!" Chris then went on and kissed her on lips.  
Nessi was blushing when he pulled away.  
"Come in Nessi lets get started on that Science project."_  
_"Okay" Nessi smiled and stepped inside and saw the living room.  
"Wow Chris what happened to your house? Did a tornado hit?"  
Chris looked around at the mess he left behind after his 'cleaning the garage'.  
"Oops, sorry about that Nessi, it's cause earlier today Richard asked me to clean the garage and I didn't a very good job, cleaning is not my strong point."  
Nessi titled her head in thought,  
"That's odd cause your room is always so tidy…"  
"Yeah well Richard once went crazy on how destroyed that room was that I learned my lesson well so I try my best to keep that room semi-clean."  
Nessi laughed. "Ha ha that is so like me too! You should of seen the look on Amy's face when she came in my room one morning, it was disastrous. I think after _that_ yelling I can somewhat still hear through my right ear."  
Both Chris and Nessi laughed, then Chris remember something.  
"Ah right I almost forgot, sorry Nessi I have a quick errand to run for my brother I'll be right back."  
"Where ya headed?" Nessi asked.  
"I have to pick up something for Richard at the Sports store, some backpacking stuff for hiking that he needs, feel free to look around while I'm gone I won't be long."  
And with that Chris gave Nessi a kiss and was out the door faster than she could blink. Nessi just smiled and decided to look through the 'mess' of the garage. Something quickly caught her eye, it seemed to be an old picture, Nessi picked it up. As she brought it up something fell, it was a letter that was attached to the picture. Nessi curiously read the letter.

_At the Newton Sports Store…__  
_  
"Richard?"  
Said brother turns around from the counter.  
"Ah Chris! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be cleaning the garage?"  
Chris stares at his brother dumbfounded.  
"I though you were working, and I came here to pick up that package to you asked for."  
"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to tell that we had a half day today so I came myself, so you can go home I'll meet you there later."  
Chris sighed, "Fine if you say so, Nessi and I will be studying when you get back."  
Richard raised an eyebrow.  
"Nessi's there?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh nothing, but you did remember to put everything back in order after you cleaned the garage right?"  
"Uh yeah I did…" _Not really but close enough…_ thought Chris.  
"Alright just making sure cause remember our parents pictures and letters were in a box, hopefully you put it back and made sure not to leave it as a mess lying around for Nessi to find…"  
Chris waved his brother off, "Yeah yeah don't worry everything is in order-" Chris suddenly came to a stop remembering the fallen box and the pictures that were in it.  
"Chris…you alright?"  
Chris came to his senses. "What? Uh yeah! Just remembered something, see you home!" And with that Chris ran home. _Oh snap! I left our family picture lying on the ground! I completely forgot! Shi-!!  
_Chris literally burst through his front door only to find Nessi over said picture and reading what seemed to be a letter. _Oh No! Nessi don't!_  
Nessi sensed that Chris had come home so she turned to greet him.  
"Oh hi Chris! You're back! You can't believe what I found!"  
Chris's eyes widen.  
"Pictures of your grandparents! And your Dad! You look exactly like him! So cute!"  
_Huh?! _Chris stood there confused.  
"Wow your grandparents lived during World War Two, fascinating my favorite section in History! Oh how I wish I could ask them how it was to live back then…"  
Nessi kept on rambling but Chris was paying more attention to the pictures and letter in her hand. It was of his family, the picture that was taken when he was a child, the same one he had been looking at before remembering his past. And it seems that to Nessi that it was a picture of his grandparents, and not of him at all. Chris let out a sigh of relief. He then hugged Nessi, he secret was still safe, but it sure was a close call.  
"Eh Chris what's wrong?" Nessi asked.  
Chris just laid his head on her shoulder, "Nothing's wrong Nessi, I love you…"  
Nessi smiled, "I love you too…"

_Later that night…___

**Ring!Ring!Ring!  
**"Hello?"  
_"Edward it's me, Chris."  
_"Ah Chris, is there something I can help you with?"  
_"Edward I want to talk to you…about Nessi."  
_"Something wrong?" Edward asked confused.  
_"Not quite, but it soon will be…"  
_"Spit it out Chris, I'm not there to read your thoughts, though I think I have an idea on what you want to ask."  
Chris hesitated on the other side of the line.  
_"I want to tell Nessi that I'm a vampire…"  
_"Absolutely not! You can not reveal our secret! Do you know how much danger that can put her and us in?"  
_"Isn't it already dangerous for her to be around me enough as it is?!"_ Chris yelled back.  
Edward sighed, "That can't be helped, you can't afford to be away from her now…it's too late."  
_"Edward, please let me tell her. I'm sure it'll be fine, if you need more assurance perhaps_ _ask Alice to see how all of this will turn out."  
_"Alice is out hunting right now."  
_"Edward! Stop making excuses! It's either I tell her or she finds out by accident which is the_ _last thing we want to avoid!"  
_"Something happened didn't it?"  
It was Chris's turn to sigh. _"Yeah, she stumbled upon the pictures of my family, back before I was changed, but she thought it was my grandparents rather than parents. Edward she was so close to the truth, it wont be long till we are found out."__  
_Edward stayed in thought. "Look Chris let me talk to Alice, but as of right now, don't tell her anything!"  
Chris sighed and hung up.  
_This can't end well…_

_Two weeks later at La Push…_

"Yo! Jacob, what's up?"  
"Embry! Where have you've been these past two weeks, it's like you're a stranger nowadays!"  
"I've been down at Forks."  
Jacob twitched, "Forks, why Forks?"  
"I was down there visiting my girlfriend Amy, you know Jared's cousin whom Nessi is staying with while Jared is remolding the house, you know for Kim and the kids." Embry said matter-a-fact.  
"Oh yeah Nessi! How is she by the way?"  
"Oh she's good, although I hardly get to see her ever when I'm down there…"  
"Ha ha, what to busy spending 'along time' with Amy?"  
Embry blushed, "No! …well yeah but that's not the reason why."  
Surprised Jacob asked, "Oh then why?"  
"Well Nessi's got herself a boyfriend, and is on dates almost every night, even though she says their just 'studying'."  
Jacob laughed, "Our Nessi? Dating?"  
"That's what I said!"  
"So who is the lucky guy?"  
At this Embry pondered, he put his hand to his chin and tried to remember.  
"I think his name was Christopher…Christopher Kingston…the name sounds familiar but I can't place it, do you know why? …Jacob?"  
Embry opened his eyes and Jacob was nowhere in sight.

_At Amy's house back in Forks…_

"Nessi wake up! How long do you plan on sleeping? Chris is going to be here any minute for your tutoring lesson, come on girl get up."  
Nessi groaned from underneath the covers.  
"Ugh…Amy I don't feel so good…"  
"What's wrong dear?" Concerned Amy put her hand on Nessi's forehead and quickly pulled it back.  
"Oh my god Nessi! You're burning up!"  
"I figured as much…but its not only my head…my whole body feels like its burning up…and on top of that…my bones and muscles ache…"  
"That proves it, you've got a cold. No boyfriend today, when Chris comes I'm sending him right back. You are too sick to hang out with him today, you need rest. Go back to sleep."  
"Aw really Amy? Do we have to send him back? Cant he come up here and watch over me, doesn't that sound romantic?"  
Amy softly laughed. "Yeah it's romantic…in movies, do you really want him to see you like this? Come on Nessi be reasonable."  
"Oh okay…night Amy…"  
"Night Nessi."

_Christopher's house…_

Chris checked himself in the mirror once more. He unbuttoned his collar and then folded it against his sweater, once he noticed he looked presentable to leave his house he headed toward the living room to the door.  
Richard sitting on the couch watching his show, he heard Chris walk by.  
"Heading out to see Nessi?"  
Chris turned to his brother while putting on his shoes,  
"Yeah I'm going over her house to tutor her in Science, we have a midterm coming up…"  
"Only to study?" Richard hinted.  
Chris rolled his eyes, "Yes Richard, only to study…I'll be home at the regular time see you!"  
"Alright you have fun now!"  
With that Chris walked out the door and into the garage to his car starting the engine with a low purr of his Aston Martin, he drove down the driveway and then to the road to Nessi's house.__

Back at La Push…

Jacob is in his wolf form is running in the woods looking for Jared to tell him the frightening news that…_Nessi was dating a vampire…  
MY SISTER IS DATING A WHAT!?-  
Jared!  
Jacob what the hell is going on? What is this me hearing that you think my sister Nessi is dating a Vampire! _Jared's footsteps were heard making a turn to run to the direction Jacob was to meet up with him._  
I just heard it from Embry…he was visiting me in La Push and told me Nessi was dating someone and I asked who and he told me it was Christopher Kingston!  
Who?! _Jared footsteps were closer now.  
_Christopher Kingston! He and his older bloodsucker brother came to live with the Cullens! Weren't you paying attention at the last pack meeting!  
_Jared footsteps stopped, Jacob stopped as well. They were now in a field facing face to face in wolf form. Jared shook his head in disbelief. _My sister is dating a vampire! _Anger shook all throughout Jared's body. _I have to see her right now and give her a piece of my mind! That stupid girl! I knew something was up when I visited her on her birthday! Her smell was off she smelled like…a VAMPIRE! _Jared sped off to the direction of Amy's house.  
_You go on ahead Jared…I'll alert the rest of the pack this is basically a breach in the treaty there has to be a fight… _Jacob howled into the night. _  
I don't care I just want to rip that bloodsucker's head off!  
_Upon hearing Jacob's howl two wolves in particular instantly knew something was wrong; Sam and Embry, they both raced to Amy's house once they turned wolf and understood the situation. Only time could imagine what would happen next.

_Amy's house…_

Chris pulled up into Amy's driveway and placed his car into park. As he walked on the doorsteps to ring the doorbell Amy opened the door before he could do so.  
Surprised Chris asked, "Good Evening Amy…Is everything alright?"  
Amy smiled sweetly at him, "Good evening Chris…everything is alright except for the fact that Nessi is in bed sick, so I'm sorry but we are going to have to cancel tonight's tutoring lesson…"  
"Oh Nessi is sick?" Chris face grew worried.  
"Yes, she is running a high fever but I already gave her medicine and now she is resting, so I'll have her call you once she feels better…" Amy began to head back inside her house.  
"Wait! Please let me see her…"  
Amy smiled. "Its nice of you to want to see her but now it not the right time, besides you might catch the cold from her…"  
"It doesn't matter…I still want to see her…please?"  
Amy sighed. "Oh all right…but if you get sick it's not my fault!" She smiled, "Come on inside Chris, I'm sure Nessi will be happy to see you…"  
Once inside Amy lead the way upstairs to Nessi's room, and then she went on to open the door to Nessi's room indicating to Chris that it was alright for him to come in, once he was inside she closed the door once she saw the worry and care Chris felt towards Nessi in his eyes and thought to herself, _He really does care for her…I hope they remain they way for a long time…  
_Meanwhile inside the room, Chris went to Nessi's bedside and saw her sleeping off her fever. Seeing her sleeping face Chris smiled his love for her overwhelming his emotions.  
He laid his hand against her forehand and Nessi in her sleep felt the cool change in temperature and smiled at the relief. Chris smiled again knowing he helped her fever in the only way he really could…well there was one good thing about having vampire cold hands.  
Due to the change in temperature on her forehead Nessi woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and as they regained focus she noticed she was staring right at Chris's face. She widely opened her eyes thinking it was dream,  
"Whoa this is an awesome dream…Chris is in my room! But why?" Nessi tilts her head in confusion.  
Chris laughed but he didn't say a word, he found recently awaken Nessi to be funny and he just wanted to see how far she was willing to take her "dream".  
Nessi still believing it was a dream asks her "dream" Chris,  
"Why are you laughing?"  
Chris smiled, "Because you are funny and cute when you look confused…"  
Chris then kissed her, and Nessi sighed happily.  
"I like this dream very much…" said Nessi when the kiss ended.  
"Do you now?" asked an amused Chris.  
"Mmm hmm…I wish it was real…" answered Nessi as she wrapped her arms around "dream" Chris and brought him down to lay next to her on the bed and kissing him as well.  
Chris was a bit surprised at Nessi's boldness but then he couldn't blame her for having these kinds of fantasies, and at this time he really wished he had more control of his actions but he figured to let her enjoy this "dream" to the fullest. Chris cupped Nessi's face and then softly grazed his hand down and across Nessi's arms to her elbows then slowly traced her ribs to her waist. All these gestures were sending butterflies and tickles all throughout Nessi's body so much so that she was suddenly feeling very warm and knew it wasn't because of her fever. Chris then moved on from kissing Nessi's lips to the base of her throat, and still continuing his movements. All the while Nessi is having trouble catching her breath because of the new found feelings coursing through her body. Noticing that he in fact might actually be causing Nessi's fever to worsen though Nessi was enjoying herself, Chris just wanted her to get better; so he let go and rolled to his side but cuddled up next to Nessi. After being let go Nessi was finally able to regain her breath she talked again with her "dream" Chris.  
"…Wow that was something totally new…and only goes to prove it's all a dream…there is no way the real Chris would ever do that…I should get fevers more often…these dreams rock!"  
"Hmm do they now?"  
"Yeah…I don't want to wake up…"  
"Well then Nessi…it wasn't a dream…"  
"…what?"  
"You're awake Nessi…"  
"………what?"  
Chris then whispered in her ear.  
"It's real…"  
Now all the while Nessi had her eyes closed because she had been enjoying the sensations before but now they opened wide when Chris told her she wasn't dreaming. Nessi jumped off the bed in shock and surprise.  
"What!?"  
Chris then laughed at Nessi's amusing reaction.  
"Why are you laughing! It's not funny!"  
Nessi was blushing beet red and desperately trying to cover herself with her blanket.  
"Okay okay I'm sorry…forgive me?"  
Nessi blushed but she saw in his face that he was sincerely sorry so she sighed.  
"Alright I forgive you…but don't do that again!"  
"You didn't enjoy it?"  
"Not that!" Nessi blushed a shade darker, "I mean the sneaking into my room!"  
"But I didn't sneak in…Amy let me in."  
"Eh? She did? But she told me she was going to send you home because you shouldn't see me sickly self…Oh my god! You're going to get my illness!"  
Chris shrugged, "Eh I don't mind…" _It's not like I can get sick or anything being what I am…  
_"But-but-but…I mind! Don't get sick Chris!" Nessi began to wail.  
"I won't! I won't! Calm down Nessi!"  
"Sniff sniff…you sure?"  
Chris smiled, "Oh course…now come back to bed, and I'll go make you a cup of tea to get rid of that fever…"  
"O-okay…"  
And with that she climbed back into her bed and Chris tucked her in.  
"Alright Nessi now get some rest and I'll be back up in a minute with your honey and tea…"  
"Kay…" Nessi smiled.  
Chris kissed her forehead and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Suddenly his ears perked up, and he knew what was coming, but he continued to act as if everything was alright and proceeded to make Nessi's tea.  
Meanwhile at the edge of the forest near Amy's house a pack of wolves were closing in and in the lead was Jared.  
_Jared slow down! Don't do anything rash! _Yelled Embry in his head.  
_No! Nothing you say is going to stop me from ripping that bloodsucker's neck!  
_And with that Jared sped up more and arrived at the house, he phased back and began to bang on the door.  
**Bang! Bang! Bang!  
**"Amy open up!"  
Hearing the banging at the door Amy came running down the stairs and headed to the door all the while passing Chris in the kitchen.  
Amy opened the door,  
"Jared! What in blazes is wrong with you! It sounds as if you were about to kick down the door!"  
Jared stayed outside the door all the while shaking uncontrollably. As soon as Amy opened the door he could smell Chris's scent in the house in full blast, this only infuriated him more.  
"Bloodsucker! Get out here! I know you're here! Show yourself!"  
Amy stared at Jared confused.  
"Bloodsucker? What are you talking about Jared!"  
"He means me…"  
Amy turned around and saw Chris holding a cup of tea that of which he gently set down on the coffee table besides him.  
"What are you-"  
Jared growled. "Get. Out. Here. Now."  
With that the next second the place Amy was staring inside her house where Chris stood suddenly vanished, she turned her head to Jared and noticed that Chris was already outside.  
"How…?"  
But neither Jared nor Chris paid her any mind and soon enough Amy saw the rest of the werewolf pack come behind Jared and then she set her eyes on Embry. Embry met her gaze but quickly looked away and went to stand behind Jared in the case he would need to hold him if worse came to worse.  
Jared yelled, "What the hell are you doing here bloodsucker!?"  
"I'm here to see Nessi…"  
"You stay away from her!"  
"I can't do that…"  
"Oh yeah? Why can't you!?"  
"I love her…"  
Jared growled, and howled in his human form. Meanwhile in her room Nessi managed to fall asleep for a couple of minutes but woke up suddenly by hearing the howl outside.  
"Huh? Howling…in a place near here?"  
She got up from her bed and decided to head downstairs, on the stairwell she noticed that the front door was open and there seemed to be people arguing outside. She went to check it out.  
"Amy? You there?"  
Outside everyone heard Nessi's voice and all had their reactions to hearing it. Amy looked back and tried to see if she could stop Nessi from stepping outside. Chris snapped his head up and wish they had lowered their voice and wished she wouldn't find out the truth but knew it was all in vain and that it was going to be found out sooner or later. Jared's head also snapped up but he then yelled out her name.  
"Neshoba Joanna Atera! Get your butt out here!"  
Nessi at hearing Jared's voice proceeded to head outside but picked up the tea cup she saw at the coffee table figuring Chris left it for her and then it hit her.  
_Jared! Oh no! Chris is here! Gasp! Maybe they met! Oh no! Jared please don't kill Chris!  
_"Jared!?! What are you doing here?" Nessi stepped outside and saw all the crew.  
"Eh why is everyone here? Did something happen?"  
"You bet something happened! You were dating-"  
Chris suddenly stepped in, "Don't Say It!"  
"A VAMPIRE!"  
Nessi dropped the tea cup allowing it break into many pieces.  
"…..what?"

**KL: Well that's the end for chapter 4!  
TY: WHAT?!? No! You can't leave it at a cliffhanger! You just can't!  
KL: I'm sorry but this is a good place to stop, you'll understand come next chapter, besides I've already started working on it so it not that bad of a cliffhanger…  
TY: Uh yes it is! YOU are the only one who has the beginning of chapter 5, I don't have it!  
KL: But you'll see it soon enough, we have to get together and brainstorm because I am utterly lost on what Chris is going to be doing next chapter…  
TY: true…true…  
KL: Well you all hopefully have enjoyed this chapter as much and how long it took me to write it…And I do apologize for its lateness…college kind of snuck up behind me ^^;  
TY: Well see you all next chapter! …hopefully…**_  
_ __


End file.
